


来日方长

by chiwuanchuan



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2020-08-29 19:06:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 50,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20218840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chiwuanchuan/pseuds/chiwuanchuan
Summary: 他说，你和我想象中的很不一样。





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 他说，你和我想象中的很不一样。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 勋荣澈3批/请看清攻受/包养情节  
随便搞搞

其实崔胜澈没有那么精致，李知勋把他推到玄关地板上的时候想，自己嘛，倒也没有那么讲究。  
  
他没有戴套，伸出手指草草扩张了几下就换自己的抵上去，其实现在还没有想要做的意思，只不过偶尔这样逗崔胜澈，其实还蛮有意思。  
  
“知勋……知勋啊……”崔胜澈背对着他，看不到他的脸只好慌张地喊他名字，一双手无力地往身后摸，试图抓住李知勋的手腕。  
  
“哥不是很喜欢么？”  
  
李知勋张嘴咬在他背上，伸手去摸崔胜澈前面湿了一片的顶端，他鲜少喊崔胜澈哥，今天算是个例外。  
  
房间里很安静，正是傍晚，阳台上的感应灯明明灭灭的，恰逢雨季过后闷热的天气，总有飞虫撞在杀虫灯上，崔胜澈没有办法转头，只是抻着脖子看阳台窗子割出来的一小片橘粉色的天空，任由李知勋在自己看不着的地方动作。  
  
身后的李知勋注意到他的走神，伸手拧了一把胸前，痛得崔胜澈咬牙切齿地想要挣脱，却没料想腘窝被那人从后面压住动弹不得，脏话到了嘴边又软成不成调子的求饶。  
  
李知勋在做爱的时候油盐不进，一心只按照自己的想法来，崔胜澈的挣扎从来也是徒做无用功，增加趣味。  
  
可崔胜澈没料到李知勋在玄关和他纠缠了半天，依旧只是在他身后对着穴口处磨蹭，连扩张的手指头都没了，对方把他的身子扳过来，虔诚般地用嘴唇去碰他的，舌头又热又软，像小动物一样舔上来。  
  
吻了半天还是停留在这步骤，崔胜澈的身后说不上空虚，只是觉得刺挠。倒不是因为他这个人怎么纵欲，只是他和李知勋做爱的节奏莫名地快，并非应付差事，其实两个人都懒得推拉，总是急着去追求结果。天色都暗下来了，他甚至不能够看清楚李知勋的表情，只知道那人上衣还穿得整整齐齐，下半身只有拉链开着。他闭着眼睛，在脑海里描绘李知勋那副样子，一定很好看。  
  
过了会儿崔胜澈终于来得及喘口气，伸出脚去勾对方的裤腰，脚指头扭了半天还是不得法，反而因为抽筋痛得龇牙咧嘴。  
  
“干嘛？”  
  
崔胜澈见状飞快闭紧嘴巴不再让李知勋亲，对方这才停下来问他。  
  
“不干嘛？”崔胜澈的喉咙口发紧，声音也低沉，阳台上终于只落得杀虫灯的亮光，他说完这句话，一只飞蛾扑上来，被击落在落了太多灰尘的托盘上。  
  
这次换李知勋闭嘴了，他支起身子笑着把上衣脱了。空调没开，湿漉漉地贴上去咬崔胜澈的耳朵，对方最近迷上了在房间里开很低温度的空调穿套头针织衫，为了方便就取掉了耳骨钉，他就寻过去舔那个刺痒的小伤口。  
  
“今天倒比以前着急些？”  
  
崔胜澈听见李知勋这语气白眼都要翻到天上去，伶俐地伸手脱他的裤子，李知勋的东西被黑色内裤包裹着，已经嚣张地支起来一个鼓包。他一伸手对方就挺腰往手心里拱。  
  
崔胜澈得意的伸出舌头舔了舔嘴角，李知勋不用看也知道那人的眼睛肯定亮晶晶地盯着自己，也不动作，就等着他下一步要怎么办。

倒得让他吃些苦头才是。

李知勋从未让崔胜澈来接过自己，他赶稿期躲在隔壁市的工作室写稿，今天下午才坐火车回来。

刚到出站口就看见光鲜亮丽的崔胜澈，傻笑着一张脸朝他招手，张扬地把自己买给他的浅黄色衬衣套在身上，生怕别人看不到似的。

“知勋，”他走过去，崔胜澈就笑眯眯地迎上来，“知勋，我来接你啦。”

李知勋身后跟了两个记者，没有给颜色，脚步却也没停下，大步流星地，任由对方在一边快步跟着自己，“你来做什么？会被拍的。”

“知勋也害怕被拍么？”崔胜澈是故意惹他，他总是想着法子捣乱，想见见李知勋生气的样子，“但是知勋会买的吧，这些照片。”

崔胜澈最后还是上了李知勋的车，他还是没能惹李知勋生气，他们两个人在车里坐着，只剩下两个人的时候，对方却突然安静了，装满稿件的公文包被扔到车后座，崔胜澈坐在副驾驶，帮他系好安全带之后得意地：“想我了吧，对吧，刚刚看到我是不是也很开心。”

李知勋皱眉头，不高兴的原因是还真的被对方说中一点，看到他的脸的时候，心里真的有点开心。崔胜澈说完之后已经任你风雨我自不动，半躺在座位上玩起了手机游戏，可爱的音效传出来。

“咚咚咚……嘭！”

他真的需要一些苦头。  
  
和平时的样子不太一样，崔胜澈本以为李知勋会凑过来抚慰他，没肖想他只等着自己的下一步。他焦急地凑上去拉下来李知勋的内裤，好像故意克制似的，硬的速度比自己想象的慢多了，只好带着鼻音撒娇：“到底想要怎么做？”  
  
李知勋终于起身蹬掉裤子，就着当前的位置倚在玄关的木质隔断，牵着崔胜澈的手覆上自己的。他终于摁亮了盏灯，被灯罩过滤的一片暖光照在两个人脸上，他低头看崔胜澈，脸上汗水混着刚才接吻的口水痕迹，轻垂睫毛的眼神也湿着，凑上来舔他的。  
  
对方的耻毛抵在自己的鼻尖，崔胜澈觉得好痒，皱了几次鼻子才适应，他很少给李知勋口，并没有什么花样。那东西填满口腔，连带着脑海里也一片混沌，更别提联想之前对方用的套路。  
  
但是被湿热的口腔包裹，李知勋硬的很快，伞状的头部顶在崔胜澈的喉咙口，他嘴巴大张，止不住因为肌肉酸痛分泌出的唾液，顺着嘴角落下来也没有多余的心思擦拭，任由液体顺着流。  
  
李知勋扶着他的脑袋用指腹轻轻摩擦他才染黑不久的头发。崔胜澈也觉得兴奋，不用靠其他刺激阴茎也在裤裆里立起来，也能听见李知勋细小的喘息，明明也很享受，说明自己做的也蛮好嘛。他获得了不小的成就感，扶着李知勋纤细的小腿，加速去舔弄嘴里那根。  
  
崔胜澈还真的不怎么会口，过程中李知勋数次分神，他难免会拿他和那个人对比，自然是差了很多的。但是对方脸上的表情很顺从，因为很少做所以动作也小心翼翼地，几近虔诚地握着，仿佛吞吐在口中的不是男人丑陋的性器，而是小孩子手里的冰棍。  
  
他的脑海中一闪而过，那个人脸上艳丽的表情一瞬间和无措的崔胜澈重合又分开，伸手抹开对方眼尾不知道是眼泪还是汗水的液体，李知勋抓着后脑勺用力抽插了几下。  
  
有点粗暴。  
  
崔胜澈啜着眼泪把它吐出来握在手里，抬眼即是委屈地：“知勋……嘴巴好酸。”  
  
他的刘海打湿了不少，一绺一绺贴在额头上，李知勋这才仔细去看崔胜澈的脸，其实有一点糟糕，因为崔胜澈脸上亮晶晶的各种液体混在一起，但是衬得他的五官更加强烈。他们有一阵子没有见面，崔胜澈发sns说自己最近在减肥，这么一看当真瘦了不少。  
  
“小勋好性感。”  
  
崔胜澈也睁眼看他，笑眯眯来了一句，表情语气特别自然，就像在说今天天气真好。  
  
“想快点和小勋做。  
  
对方在某些地方莫名的不能坚持，之后又塞进嘴里象征性地舔了几下便把李知勋的吐出来握在手里，讨好似地拿脸颊肉蹭：“总是给小勋舔，不舒服。”  
  
李知勋知道他在演，是今天突然冒出来的想法创造出来的人设，故意做一副娇滴滴的模样给自己看，毕竟也是他娇惯出来的小鸟，也不舍得为难，俯下身压住对方，嘴巴去咬胸前因为刺激而立起来的乳头。  
  
对方这里不是敏感带，即使被取悦也有闲心照顾李知勋，他说到底年龄比李知勋大，瞧见他白白嫩嫩的膝盖跪在木地板上已经开始泛红，扯着挪到了一边的羊绒地垫上。  
  
对方格外专心在胸前，崔胜澈觉得都有些被咬破皮了，才搡李知勋毛绒绒的脑袋：“嗯……不要了，不舒服……”  
  
终于改了阵地，李知勋握着性器在崔胜澈的股间磨蹭了两下就从后穴口顶进去。  
  
你轻点啊。崔胜澈一边说一边把腰放低，李知勋插进去一点，没有套子也没有润滑，龟头的大小足以让毫无准备的崔胜澈感觉到疼痛。崔胜澈被刺激得发不出声音，张开嘴巴半天声音却像被束紧的布袋子，半晌才挤出一句等一下，之后用下巴示意李知勋打开玄关旁边的储物柜。  
  
摸出来一瓶无香型的润滑油，还没有开封，拿在手心里掂了掂，李知勋有点堂皇地：“怎么到处都是这东西？”  
  
其实他并不是非常了解这间公寓，虽然是今年情人节为了哄开心买给崔胜澈的，但其实李知勋并未亲自接手，从硬修到软装都是对方一个人操办的，谁叫他喜欢这些。  
  
于是从对方的身体里退出来一点，李知勋倒了润滑在手里，涂满了两个人的交合处，液体的温度比肉体低一些，激得崔胜澈晃了晃。一巴掌拍在屁股上，不轻不重的，“这次放松点，含住。”  
  
赶稿期间李知勋很少来找他，他们有一阵子没有做了，崔胜澈咬牙适应对方的尺寸，等到差不多的时候才说得出来话：“你说得好像知道其他润滑放在哪里一样……喂！”  
  
怎么可能这么容易就放过他，见他有了说话的余裕李知勋就毫无犹豫地一捅到底。  
  
不知道是痛还是爽，崔胜澈紧闭上了眼睛，牙齿却死咬住下嘴唇，只在鼻子里有丢了节奏的呼吸。  
  
他下半身紧贴着李知勋的，刚才给对方舔的时候他就已经硬了，前端冒一点透明的腺液，温度还是很高，两个人纠缠在毛毯上，乱七八糟的液体混在两个人的腹部。  
  
崔胜澈飘飘然地想做完这毯子该洗了，是送去干洗店还是自己动手。李知勋已经在他体内动作起来。  
  
他的敏感点很靠前，几乎不怎么进去李知勋便能刺激到，但那人偏偏每次只是不轻不重地磨过去往深处捅。痛觉和快感参半，崔胜澈努力配合着对方的动作，双手胡乱地轻拍在李知勋背上，却还是有一点抗拒地。

李知勋只好全部退出来，虽然他也没有什么忍耐力但好歹是比崔胜澈能忍一点的类型：“又怎么了？”

果然一抽出去崔胜澈又开始不满，乖乖地贴上来：“你一上来插太深了，我不喜欢。”

“那哥喜欢什么样的？这样？”李知勋没有用下半身，而是凑过去咬崔胜澈的大腿根，润滑剂干了之后遇上唾液又变得很黏，崔胜澈分不清下半身湿热的到底是刚才用的润滑混着自己的体液还是李知勋的舌头。

李知勋手上劲很大，抓着崔胜澈的大腿不放，有几个红色的印子，舔够了，直到听见崔胜澈毫无抵抗意味的求饶，才又撸了两把阴茎，重新埋进对方身体里。

这次插进去之后李知勋直接抵在对方的敏感带上，那地方他不用怎么戳弄就能直接抵到，挺腰动了两三下，崔胜澈软的像水，没一会儿就射了，抓着李知勋的脖子，粘稠的体液沾在两人的交合处和腿上。

包裹着他的身体突然收紧，李知勋闷哼的同时加快了抽插的速度，也不管身下崔胜澈的反应，硬生生抓着他高潮过后的身体不愿意放缓速度，每一下都挺到最里面。

“明明这张嘴这么能吃，为什么敏感点那么靠前呢？”看崔胜澈没有了还嘴的力气，李知勋自然是来劲，他原本就不是话少的人，在外人面前大多数时候都只是认生。

崔胜澈没有力气反驳，也想不出能反驳李知勋的话，承受着李知勋的动作过快地跳过了不应期，没一会儿身体还是和脑袋一起热起来。

身上李知勋的汗也落下来，顺着头发丝滴在他身上，汗水让肌肤之前的摩擦力变得更大，崔胜澈懊恼着为什么一回家没有开空调，同时用力夹紧了李知勋想让对方快点射出来，却先比对方更快地进入状态。

他的双腿到最后几乎都没什么力气，任由李知勋拉着干，下次真的不能完全靠节食减肥了，崔胜澈悔不当初，看着李知勋举铁膨胀起来的手臂线条，心里悄悄地记小账。

李知勋真的无套内射，真的像自己想的那样不讲究，不过这还是他第一次射在崔胜澈里面，还有点叛逆带来的快感，崔胜澈的样子真的很适合被欺负，他说，想要和小勋做。

那要做到什么程度呢？想要知道哥能做到什么程度呢？每次都很快就开始求我，哥会不会被我操昏呢？会不会也哭着说再也射不出来了。

崔胜澈紧接着也高潮了，却没有射，脊背打得老直，两条腿即使被握着也不受控制地抖动。

“夹好，别漏出来了。”李知勋帮他并拢了双腿，还不忘记拍打崔胜澈一塌糊涂的屁股，自然是被那人用眼神恶狠狠地剜了几刀。

  
  
今天他的小鸟不高兴。  
  
李知勋和崔胜澈的关系，准确地来说起始于三年前，但是包养的关系，是从两年前开始的。  
  
他们俩第一次见面是在作家协会的酒会上，崔胜澈那个时候刚刚辞职，凭借着人际关系辗转在不同的社交场合，也没有什么特别的目的，认识一些人扩大点生活范围。  
  
他并不高调，但是足够显眼，去了两三次酒会，都是在角落里静静待着，等着别人去主动搭讪，这也是李知勋注意到他的理由。  
  
他们在性上意外地合得来，一来二去李知勋就变成了崔胜澈的金主，但这金主做得着实是不合格，他们两个人相处，崔胜澈很少约他，都是李知勋主动去找崔胜澈。  
  
时髦的新潮酒吧，郊外的度假酒店，日本的小家民宿，李知勋几乎随叫随到，完美地扮演一个活好温柔多金的无瑕疵帅哥。  
  
后来过了一年，即使有资助崔胜澈的存款也开始渐渐要陷入危机了，加上他本身就是为了玩，并没有指望金主可以养自己一辈子，便跟李知勋聊起说想在城郊开一个花店。  
  
“可以啊，”李知勋低头在看稿件，“其实我们学校旁边就有几个空店面，开花店倒是很合适，你可以去看看，价格合适的话我可以给你买。”  
  
崔胜澈后来很多次地想如果他当时不问那句能不能和小勋一起住的话，是不是这辈子都可以独占李知勋呢？

他从没有说过他是想把李知勋当做恋人的。  
  
“我以为你知道……”李知勋说，气氛有些尴尬，“作家协会的成员，大家都知道我有家庭，所以我以为你……”  
  
即使这样崔胜澈当时呆呆想了几秒，他们刚刚做完爱，身上只披了一件单薄的睡袍，他凑过去搂住李知勋的腰，脑袋枕在大腿根上：“那我做知勋的小鸟，好不好？”

李知勋低头看他，嘴角紧抿着又放松来：“好。”  
  
崔胜澈没有想到李知勋会实现诺言，后来给他买了房子车子，还开了花店，他当真变成了那只被关在美丽牢笼里生活得无忧无虑的金丝雀。  
  
可这只小鸟真的没有那么乖，李知勋依旧是一个非典型性的甚至有点惨的金主。  
  
崔胜澈在学校旁边开了花店之后越发得猖狂，李知勋有课的时候就打扮得帅气跑去文学院蹭课，学生们可能不知道，但几个四五十岁的教授却看的眼睛都酸了，一边拍打着李知勋的肩膀叫他学会知足，一边用觊觎的目光盯着崔胜澈袖口露出来的一截白色手臂。  
  
没有哪个小鸟像崔胜澈一样难对付的，李知勋这人平时最怕麻烦，无奈家里那位讲究的要死，本以为想在外面拥有一个安静的小鸟陪他旅旅游写写稿，无奈对方和家里那位的性格如出一辙。  
  
开心了便百依百顺，提前炖了雪梨等李知勋回家，递一双软和的拖鞋，不开心了脸上连笑都没一个，裤子都得自己脱。  
  
这金丝雀还是自己的哥，必要时刻连火都发不了。  
  
李知勋无数次想要在秘密论坛发帖，想问包养的小情人比老婆还难对付怎么办，连发送键都已经摁下，崔胜澈发来短讯说明天想去市中心吃中餐，又连忙点了撤回，低头郑重地回复一句：  
  
好。  
  
李知勋洗了澡出来，抬眼便瞧见崔胜澈靠在床头上抽烟。那一盒应该是自己前一阵子赶稿时放在公文包里的万宝路，又用了床头点香薰的火柴燃上。  
  
他大剌剌地张开双腿，大腿根上布满了红肿的吻痕和指印，脚腕子上一个圆圆的圈，是刚才李知勋伸出牙齿咬的。  
  
“怎么不开心？”这会那人的表情都写在脸上，李知勋走过去主动把他只吸了一口的烟卷度到自己手里。  
  
我哪有。  
  
崔胜澈说，然后翻身下床立马一个趔趄，只好扶着床边站着，方才冷淡的语气变得毫无说服力。李知勋就饶有趣味地看他，后面没有夹紧，有一些精液顺着大腿流下来，有点色情的意味。  
  
“妈的，下次再不戴套杀了你。”崔胜澈恶狠狠回头瞪了一眼，扶着腰自己走去浴室，而他的金主这时候正叼着烟卷找烟灰缸，丝毫没把他的话听进耳朵里。  
  
崔胜澈进了浴室，听见哗啦啦水声的时候李知勋终于从床底下找到一只颜色鲜艳的水晶烟灰缸，倒是挺干净的，抖烟灰的时候李知勋想，搞得他也兴致缺缺，没有吸完就摁进去。  
  
今天做爱的时候崔胜澈没叫床，李知勋看着灭了火光的烟屁股，又想起今天他的小鸟不高兴这件事。  
  
其实他并不是很在意崔胜澈叫床这件事，毕竟对方叫不叫对他的影响不大，但是自己的确是会在细节上纠结的人。

所以到底为什么心情会不好呢？  
  
浴室的水声还在响，李知勋把烟灰缸摆上床头柜，关了房间的大灯，只留一盏的床头灯，等到崔胜澈洗完回来躺上来，便从背后搭上崔胜澈的腰。  
  
“为什么不开心？”说话语气像别扭的小孩子。  
  
“怎么又问我这个？我哪有。”  
  
“说这话就是不开心了。”  
  
“那你评判不开心的标准真严格。”  
  
崔胜澈像是吃了火药，处处怼向自己的发问，然而李知勋也不恼，慢吞吞地摩挲他腰上睡衣的布料。  
  
他真的瘦了很多，做爱的时候李知勋也察觉到了，崔胜澈整个人都单薄下去，或许是因为没有锻炼力气也小了很多，被操狠了也只是用手轻轻环在自己脖子上。  
  
“那最近都在做什么？”  
  
李知勋换了个问法，他其实有些困了，加上刚才又抽了烟，声音又低又轻。  
  
崔胜澈依旧背对着他，说最近花店换了供应商，家里的咖啡机坏了拿去修，见了朋友这些琐碎的小事。全然无所谓李知勋的手已经从睡衣下摆伸进去，这个时候正捏着肚子上的肉。  
  
“见了哪个朋友？”  
  
崔胜澈顿了顿，然后说：“之前认识的朋友。”  
  
李知勋也不再发问，只是有一搭没一搭摸着崔胜澈的身体，像一只开始打瞌睡的猫。  
  
“知勋，”崔胜澈转身过来，他睡裤底下没穿东西，伸出双腿夹住李知勋的话形状能够很清晰地被感受到，“还想做，还可以做么？”  
  
“怎么办……有点困了呢。”李知勋伸手摸他柔软的发丝，他之前漂染太多了，头发的发质变得很差，软软地缠在手指头上。  
  
“小勋不是最喜欢我么？那就再来一次吧。”小鸟的眼睛眨巴眨巴，哀求着他。  
  
伸手就能把松松垮垮的睡裤拽下来一点，李知勋心想早知如此你还不如不穿，上半身凑近去紧贴着崔胜澈：“我帮你打出来吧。”  
  
崔胜澈急切地咬上李知勋的嘴巴，黏腻地嗯了一声，就把自己往对方手里送。  
  
他其实已经硬了一会儿，刚才李知勋若有似无的撩拨就足够让他分心，对方不在的时候他不会自己做，虽然李知勋真的有送他很多玩具，都被他锁在床头最底的抽屉。  
  
李知勋坏心地不去碰已经起立一会的柱身，先伸到下面去握住沉甸甸的囊袋，几乎是同时地，呻吟从崔胜澈嘴里冒出来。  
  
“呜……好爽……慢，慢一点，不想那么快射。”  
  
李知勋这才发现自己其实很享受崔胜澈在床上不成段的话语，声音和他平时很不一样，到不是说娇弱的，而是像刚才玄关那盏灯一样让他觉得有一坨温暖慵倦在他心上。  
  
他吻上崔胜澈的脖颈，那人喉结上有一颗痣。  
  
“这样可以么？”李知勋服务的时候态度总是很端正，冷静地用话语陈述当前的事实，“是因为刚刚射过一次的原因么？感觉兴奋的很快。”  
  
他的手指带着已经流出来一些的前液在冠状沟打转，来回两下才还住手指开始撸动。嘴巴也没闲着，细碎地吻在崔胜澈的脸庞和下巴上。  
  
崔胜澈吚吚呜呜地叫，内容是什么李知勋听不清，他又把手收紧了一点，凑在崔胜澈耳边说些羞耻的话。  
  
“是因为新沐浴露么？流出来的都是水蜜桃味。”  
  
“啧……你的水真的好多……”  
  
“感觉偶尔换一换玩法，也不一样……我们……嗯……每次都是直奔主题，但我觉得，这样也蛮好的。”  
  
崔胜澈脸上的表情早已经没办法好好控制了，明明才洗了脸，口水眼泪混着流下来，浸湿了一小块床单。李知勋的手上带一点点薄茧，每次不经意地擦过铃口的时候都让人兴奋地战栗。  
  
刚才第二次高潮他没有射出来，此时的刺激就格外地明显，夹杂着李知勋用冷淡语调说出来的下流话，快感和羞耻感都被无限的放大。  
  
临近高潮的时候崔胜澈心里没有由来地一阵恐惧，李知勋的攻势太猛烈了，他想要后退，无奈被对方死死抵在身体和床铺中间，头抵着他的肩膀，一边撸动他的阴茎一边安抚他：“没事的没事的，射出来就好了，射给我。”  
  
已经高潮过两次的身体格外敏感，即使李知勋最后放慢了动作崔胜澈还是很快就到达了今天晚上第二次射精，已经射不出来多少了，全部交代在李知勋的手心。  
  
他喘着气从高潮里回过神来的时候李知勋已经保持着刚才的姿势睡着了，头抵在自己的锁骨上，微微皱着眉头。  
  
李知勋比自己刚认识他那时候要敏感多了，今天他反复地确认自己的心理状态，让他觉得有点心慌。  
  
崔胜澈盯着李知勋眼睛下面的黑眼圈，又想起来那个人说的话。  
  
他说，你和我想象中的很不一样。  
  
tbc.  
  



	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “我不混蛋，顺荣，我不混蛋……我爱你。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 勋荣澈3批/请看清攻受/包养情节  
随便搞搞

福无双至祸不单行，李知勋在小区楼下转了三圈也没看到一个车位，辗转到隔壁街区的快餐厅，才找到十几块一个小时的车位。  
  
家里楼下车位上停着权顺荣那辆大红色的宾利，李知勋一边打转向一边思考上次权顺荣说着自己是几号回家来着。  
  
他想自己现在这样有些像偷腥害怕被抓的狐狸，砸在车窗上的雨点子却让他乱了心绪。啧，这时候怎么还有这么大的雨，他一边把车后座上崔胜澈翻乱的稿件仔细收好，一边脑海里追踪上次放进来的那把伞跑到哪里去了。  
  
好像是机场送权顺荣去欧洲的时候偷偷塞进了他的包里，那人背那么空一个包，况且权顺荣是个哪怕多装两双鞋也不愿意装一把伞的人。  
  
后来没想到那把伞真的管用了，李知勋在凌晨的时候接到权顺荣的电话，听筒那头音调兴奋地上扬：“知勋！巴黎下雨了！我找到你塞在隔层的雨伞了！全舞团只有我带了一把伞！”  
  
是么？李知勋回他的声音很轻很低，对方那边背景音很嘈杂却将他的话听得清清楚楚，也学他把声音压得很低。  
  
“知勋，我爱你。”  
  
“嗯啊，注意安全，看好包和财物。”  
  
李知勋的温柔像一把伞，细心又沉默地被放在背包夹层。  
  
他挂了电话枕在大腿上浅眠的崔胜澈就醒了，却还闭着眼睛，夹挟一半的鼻音：“没想到你还给装伞呢。”  
  
“是啊，很不一样吧。”李知勋说得是自己对待权顺荣和他的样子。  
  
是啊，是啊，是很不一样呢……  
  
崔胜澈说的是李知勋说起权顺荣和说起别人时脸上的表情。  
  
他也想知道自己会不会变得特别。  
  
伞是没有的，这雨一时半会也没有小下去的样子，噼里啪啦像跳跳糖扔进嘴里，李知勋叹了口气，用外套裹住公文包往回走，却还是走的很慢，在雨里像一个无家可归的流浪汉，迈出这一步还不知道下一步要去哪里的模样。  
  
直至公寓楼下，抬头就能看见13层那盏暗红色的灯光，是权顺荣在家时会点亮的阳台灯，这个时候心情才突然变得迫切起来，衣服和头发都在滴水，一路滴滴答答走回去。  
  
权顺荣没有想到他和李知勋会在没有提前约定的情况下一起出现在家里，毕竟他们两个人都有各自要忙碌的事情，特别是近两年，这概率几乎小得可怜。  
  
那人开门进来的时候，他正坐在客厅当中的地毯上吃膨化食品，穿单薄的彩色短袖短裤套装，白嫩的两条腿从彩色的一堆包装袋里冒出来，看到李知勋开门进来，像突然察觉到异状的狐獴，挺直了背看他。  
  
“知勋回来了？”他的眼神放光，“外面不是在下雨么？”说完立马就看见李知勋湿哒哒的头发，水还顺着耳朵往下滴，也不管手上沾的都是零食的调味粉，胡乱在衣服上摸了两把就跑过去拽李知勋的袖子，拖鞋都没来得及穿上，李知勋被他牵着进了浴室，木地板上一串带水的脚印。  
  
扯了条干毛巾给李知勋擦头发，纯棉厚实的织物，味道和权顺荣身上一样，简单温暖的肥皂香味，他的脑袋被罩住了，只能低头看见权顺荣的腿，他这一趟跑回来，又多了几块淤青。  
  
“想你了。”李知勋拉住权顺荣的衣角，说。  
  
“我知道我知道。”权顺荣得意地，随意揉了两下就掀开毛巾看对方的脸。李知勋头发短，被揉得乱七八糟，因为淋雨落了凉脸色有点苍白，加上两坨浓重的黑眼圈，显得精神更不好。  
  
权顺荣昨天晚上才下飞机，一觉睡到傍晚被饿醒，打外卖也只叫超市送了一堆李知勋平时不让他吃的垃圾食品，正吃得满面红光，脸颊肉像仓鼠一样鼓着。  
  
他说话的时候李知勋盯着他看，权顺荣的上唇线像颗爱心的轮廓，说话的时候随着口型变化，显得灵动又漂亮。还没来得及开口问你有没有想我，李知勋就抓着他的衣领亲上来，微凉的指尖透过单薄的衣料传递过来的低温叫权顺荣往回缩了缩，可是李知勋的嘴巴又叫他主动凑上去。  
  
总是很矛盾，就像他和李知勋做爱的时候一样，明明嘴上说着不行了，却还是不自觉地伸手抱他。  
  
李知勋的嘴巴急切地贴上来，然而权顺荣手里还揪着擦头发的湿毛巾，也不知道要往哪里放，尴尬地悬在半空中，他的脑袋从来没有办法同时处理好几样事情，此时此刻脑袋乱成一锅粥，任由李知勋啃咬他的嘴唇，直到对方把舌头伸到嘴巴里，以一种极其色情的方式舔过他的牙齿，才如梦初醒般回过神来回应他，舌头纠缠着交换唾液，权顺荣嘴巴里一股芝士粉的味道，和淀粉制品微酸的味道一起融化。  
  
他的手还在半空中撅着，李知勋用余光瞥见为了拿毛巾而弯曲成一个奇怪弧度的胳膊，才伸手把那东西扯掉，叫权顺荣的手软绵绵地缠上自己的脖子。  
  
权顺荣的体温本来就比他人要高一点，李知勋又淋了雨，衣服还都黏在身上，冰冰凉贴上去，可是唇齿间又很热，接吻总是黏糊的要牵权顺荣的手，捏捏按按他每根手指的指节。  
  
位置选得刚好，权顺荣一后退就碰到洗手台的边缘，便借两边的力气随意地贴着李知勋的身体，回过神来之后也开始享受雨后有些狼狈但是温情的时刻，虽然此刻这般旖旎很不像李知勋的做派，至少很难出现在他们两个人之间。  
  
不过谁在乎呢，他只要开心就好了。  
  
李知勋的手从来不规矩，吻了一会儿就顺着单薄的布料进去捏住权顺荣的腰，刚出巡演期权顺荣身上没有一丝多余的赘肉，李知勋知道他每天大抵不过是在舞蹈室练习到深夜，饭点对着一盆叶子发呆，看吃播视频解馋。  
  
“过两天我们去吃肉吧……”他终于松开权顺荣的嘴巴，微微粉红的鼻尖凑在颈间，闻见和毛巾一样，阳光的味道。  
  
“但是今天要先吃掉你。”

  
  
权顺荣趴在洗漱台上，胸前垫了两三条厚实的毛巾所以感觉不到大理石的冰凉触感，姿势却很露骨，上衣被脱掉仍在一边，裤子顺着双腿堆在脚腕上还没来得及脱掉，背对着李知勋把全部身体露给他看。  
  
倒是很大方地舒展着四肢，权顺荣做动作的时候会不自觉地调整姿态，所以总是优美的，光裸着身体，线条美就更加极致。  
  
洗手台上的镜子里能看见他的脸，李知勋刚好对上他的，如同老虎等待猎物一样的眼神，碰见他的又饱含爱意地柔软下去，眼角弯成一个甜出蜜的弧度。  
  
“勋为什么看我？”  
  
“因为好看。”

权顺荣更是笑得眼睛都不见了，扭头看李知勋正在脱衣服，因为凉所以过于白皙的皮肤浮了一层红色，膝盖圆圆的，像剥了壳的新鲜荔枝。

一骑红尘妃子笑，权顺荣愿意做那个昏君。

脱完了李知勋就用温度低的双手去碰权顺荣还没有动静的胯下，刺激真的很强烈，明明应该没那么快的分身迅速地起了反应，胳膊本来还使了一点力撑在洗手台上，这会儿直接软绵绵地倒下去。

李知勋的目的只是把他揉硬，点了火就不再管，就让权顺荣的那根立在空气里，卫生间的润滑剂就摆在架子上，他伸手就能取到，胡乱涂了一些就往身下人的屁股里塞。

扩张进行得很迅速，没一会儿三根手指进出就很顺利，权顺荣急切地拉开抽屉，散着一堆各式各样的避孕套，抓了一把仍在台面上：“快进来。”

李知勋盲挑就是一只超薄，他一直硬着，不用怎么刺激也能轻松带上，也没有多说话，直接抽出手指换自己的顶进去。

权顺荣想不起上次和李知勋做爱是什么时候，不过的确很难一下全部吞进去，又不想李知勋停下，脑门上冒豆子一样大的汗珠也还是忍着，把后槽牙咬的很紧，原本放松的身体这时候也开始僵硬，不自觉地反抗对方的侵入。

“就这一下，过会就好了。”李知勋也不好受，说是安慰其实语气有点敷衍的，说被夹断他这时候可能都会信，底端又被安全套环住，软自然是软不下去的，只好在舒服和痛苦之间挣扎，为了让对方快点放松就去摸权顺荣已经被冷落了一段时间的那活儿。

好像快被割裂开，权顺荣这时候哪有闲心接收比起痛苦微不足道的快感，脑袋里的想法突然变得很清晰，强迫自己再放松一点吃进去更多李知勋的硬物。

刚刚应该多扩张一会儿的，他打心底里后悔，不然现在这个箭在弦上到底发不发的情势也轮不到他头上。

提高主观能动性之后真的顺利了很多，李知勋插了一大半进去，终于认真地开始安慰权顺荣的，反应过来的时候自己已经漏出来一点前液，被李知勋收在掌心，随着动作涂在柱身上。

权顺荣数次差点精关失守，可是想要和李知勋一起射的意愿太强烈，才忍过一波又一波令人失神的快感。

“勋打的太好了。”他不需要吝啬在性生活中对伴侣的夸赞，甚至很大方，他知道李知勋也有自知之明，自己的表现就是最好的夸奖。

“快动吧。”虽然身后还是满胀感，再等下去也不是办法，两个人都满头大汗，气氛变得微妙之前，权顺荣终于开口。

李知勋就等着这句呢，温柔想法倒也早消失殆尽，扶好了权顺荣的腰就开始抽插。

疼痛也是快乐的催化剂之一，权顺荣很快就体会到了，虽然屁股仍然火辣辣的，却如同掉进棉花垛，抬手伸腿都软绵绵的，只有被李知勋扶着的腰有一点力量似的，却还配合着对方的动作。

他很快冒了汗，李知勋扶着他的手都开始打滑。

情欲中权顺荣抬头看镜子里自己的脸，不怎么好看，沉浸在做爱中的表情，处于痛苦和愉悦间的临界点，甚至有些失神的张着嘴巴。

他看不见对方在自己身体里进出的样子，只有顺着神经传进脑海里的快感告诉他自己正承受着什么。

李知勋在他身后抽插的表情很认真，低头紧紧抿着嘴巴，察觉到他的视线，抬头对上他的，便含情脉脉地对他笑。如此动作却凶猛了起来，毫不留情地在权顺荣的身体里进出，趴着的姿势虽然不能进得非常深，每一次进出却都能剧烈地刺激到内壁。

连能够借力的东西都没有，权顺荣只好抓紧了胸前垫着的毛巾，快感剧烈的时候扬起头，脖颈是漂亮的弧线。

他知道自己漂亮，认清自己的魅力对大多数人来说都是一件很难的事情，权顺荣却轻而易举地便做到了，他也知道这一切李知勋都看在眼里，就更卖力摆弄自己的身体。

像古代故事里勾人心魄吸人精血的狐狸，李知勋总是这么想他，可权顺荣又总是一副清纯的样子。

无所谓了，也许是兔子或者锦毛鼠呢？李知勋从来不在意这些细节，只知道自己没有办法抗拒。

他们两个人都很安静，没有人说话，卫生间更容易产生回音，只有肢体碰撞的声音，混着角落里接触不良的灯管发出的电流声，让人神经变得敏感同时波及到肉体。

没有再碰高高翘起的分身，在权顺荣快要对没有尽头的性事感到麻木前，突然被猛攻起了敏感点，忍了一会儿都快要消失的射精欲望又涌上来，像舞曲中一段渐强的鼓点，把脑海里一切事物都打碎。

权顺荣快高潮的时候李知勋捕捉到他身体细微的变化，放小了动作的幅度，就把权顺荣摁在洗手台上小力地动作。对方便随着他的动作一点点射出来，一股一股落在卫生间的地板上。  
  
他夹得很紧，没两下李知勋也射出来，用劲的时候捏权顺荣的屁股，软却有弹性的臀肉。  
  
如此本来屁股就敏感的权顺荣高潮被无限的延长，李知勋从他身体里撤出来，两条腿还是止不住快感牵连从而失控的痉挛。  
  
李知勋给避孕套打结的动作非常熟练，甚至很好看，权顺荣靠在大理石台面上，盯着他手上的动作嗤嗤地笑：“你的手真好看。”  
  
“你也好看。”今天李知勋第二次说这句话  
  
淋浴的时候权顺荣帮李知勋洗头，柚子味的洗发露，泡沫很丰富。权顺荣恶意地抹在李知勋胯下，把他腿间那一从也打得白白的。  
  
“这样，会很香。”他笑嘻嘻地说。  
  
李知勋嘴角带笑，表情很理所当然的：“那你欠我一次口交。”  
  
从浴室出来，李知勋又拽着权顺荣在客厅做。  
  
权顺荣被推倒在房间中央的地毯上，被李知勋和一堆零食的包装袋拥簇，锯齿状的密封口刮着他的皮肤，却显得接吻滑腻柔软的感觉更刺激。  
  
正好都裸着，也省去了伸手脱掉衣服的多余步骤，李知勋直接上手捏住权顺荣颜色浅浅的乳头。  
  
这感觉太怪了，李知勋每次都执着在他的胸部，权顺荣不喜欢，伸出脚踩住李知勋已经起立的硬物，用指缝对着顶端的嫩肉摩擦。  
  
没有润滑，这样的刺激让李知勋吃痛，皱眉抓住身下人做乱的脚，灵活的舌尖去舔舐脚趾缝。这是权顺荣身上除了性器之外最敏感的地方，是李知勋独享的秘密花园。  
  
酥麻的感觉从脚掌上传过来，权顺荣爽到发抖，因为脚掌上的神经很少用到，其实他并不是非常清晰李知勋正在舔哪里，这触感比口交的感觉更加让人飘飘然。  
  
李知勋舔够了就换另一边，嘬的滋滋作响，权顺荣的身体本来就不是紧绷的状态，为了节省力气软塌塌躺着，大腿一推就张开着，露出刚刚被操过还泛红的穴口。  
  
不需要润滑也可以，李知勋伸大拇指进去就急切地缠上来。  
  
“好像可以直接进去，”李知勋一边说一边直接换了三根手指，“真的很会吃呢，猜猜现在有几根手指？”  
  
权顺荣的大脑连处理脚趾传递来的快感都困难，更别提这时候已经硬了一半，李知勋还捅着他的屁股。  
  
两……两根？  
  
他随便猜了个数字，想要李知勋给自己更多，可是听见他的错误答案李知勋立刻停下了，手指便抽出来：“顺荣猜错了。”  
  
“呜……对，对不起……”  
  
于是权顺荣就这当前的姿势主动去蹭李知勋，可是姿势很别扭，没有办法把对方的手指头吃进去，就用没有被握住的那条腿勾李知勋的腰。  
  
他不用说话，李知勋抬眼，脸蛋子通红，嘴巴也通红，晕着情欲散开来，耳朵也是艳丽的粉。  
  
“我去拿套子。”  
  
李知勋起身去了卫生间，刚刚拿出来的安全套还有几个散在洗手台上，他随意撸了两下就硬了，套上再回到客厅，权顺荣正就着刚才的姿势自慰。  
  
他很规矩地没有碰后面，只是轻轻换着性器根部浅浅的撸动，时不时蹭到下面的囊袋，便颤抖着闷哼出来，这样带来的快感很持久，又不至于很刺激。  
  
权顺荣知道李知勋走过来了，却懒得睁眼去看他，半眯着双眼抚慰自己，把双腿打得更开。  
  
捏着大腿根直接插进去，李知勋这次的目标很明确，直接抵在敏感点。  
  
权顺荣几乎是立刻就射了，后穴死死咬住李知勋才插进来的阴茎，从嗓子眼里溢出两三声隐忍的呻吟。  
  
他很少叫，做爱的时候比起声音更多的是动作上的表现，比如这时候就整个人缠上李知勋的身体，双手环在后背上打圈，腿也勾着李知勋的。  
  
把射在肚子上的精液抹在交合处，李知勋闻见体液的膻味，或许刚才在浴室，那气味不是很明显，现在钻进鼻孔，虽然不怎么好闻却让人兴奋。  
  
我动了。  
  
显然不是询问权顺荣的意见，因为话音刚落就使劲挺腰操进去，射精之后的对方很软，后面却咬得很紧，内壁不断缠上来。  
  
李知勋第一次和权顺荣做是高中毕业的那天晚上，神奇的是权顺荣的身体和他的很相配，每次捅进去的触感都非常美妙以致于总是让人回味起那个初夜诞生的同新苗破土一样饱胀的情欲和快感。  
  
他故意动的很慢，每一次都缓慢地全部捅进去，完全抽出来之后再插进那个已经完全适应的小洞。  
  
权顺荣知道这是一张持久战，李知勋一定要拖到很后面才会射，然而身体却不能被自己的主人控制，才高潮过就迎来一波新的，像被不会停下的海浪冲击，将意识打得更碎散。  
  
“我去见他了。”权顺荣终于没有办法再忍住自己的想法，他清楚自己正大开着双腿，以一种毫无保留的姿势迎接李知勋的，所以脑袋里也不清楚，他说，“我去见他了，崔胜澈。”  
  
李知勋短暂地愣了一下却没有停住，毕竟打断情欲进行思考，就算是李知勋也没有办法非常熟练的做到，他的动作突然变快了，大开大合地像要把权顺荣揉进自己的身体里。  
  
“是么？”他一边说一边握住权顺荣又硬了的性器，目的很明确，按压龟头想叫对方快点射出来，“他……是你很喜欢的类型，对吧……”  
  
权顺荣没有办法做到回答李知勋，一是因为对方的动作太猛烈，二是因为真的被李知勋说到点子上。  
  
那颗总是包覆着秘密的气球被戳破，小心翼翼的东西消失之后空气里爆发出来的情欲更加浓烈，李知勋发狠了干他，没一下都用力地楔到最里面。  
  
这场性事变得有些像一场对峙，没有人愿意接受空气里像炸弹一样爆炸开来的复杂情感，只好用身体的动作表达。  
  
李知勋看着自己深红色的东西在权顺荣洁白的大腿中进进出出——他的腿真的很好看，是属于跳舞的一双腿，长且直，而这个时候却为了尽力吞下男人的性器而微微颤抖。  
  
他像一只小猫胡乱地在自己的背上抓挠，这比喻真的很幼稚但是贴切，连权顺荣嗓子里的音节都是属于幼猫的，他喘气间会从嗓子里冒出一两个音节，残缺地拼成李知勋的名字。  
  
虽然是舞蹈家，但这是只有李知勋才能够看到的表演。  
  
权顺荣哭了，他最后一次高潮的时候再也射不出任何东西，比起下半身倒是脸上更加湿。  
  
李知勋还在进行最后冲刺，又急又猛地往深处捅，激得权顺荣想要后退。  
  
“李知勋你……你混蛋……”他哭得上气不接下气，连一个完整的句子都无法完成。  
  
“我不混蛋，顺荣，我不混蛋……我爱你。”李知勋拔出来摘了套子，抵在权顺荣的脚心射出来。  
  
润滑液和精液黏糊糊地混在一起，权顺荣觉得好糟糕，脸上也是泪水混着唾液，他很后悔，他不应该去见崔胜澈的。  
  
李知勋粗喘着趴在他身上，权顺荣像是溺水的人拼命抓住唯一的生存希望，紧紧地抱住了他。

TBC.


	3. 来日方长（3）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 阳台上有前两年他和李知勋去日本旅游时带回来的白瓷花瓶，他盛了些水把玫瑰插进去，大大方方摆在一进门就能看见的位置。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 勋荣澈3批/请看清攻受/有包养情节  
随便搞搞

我们都是这段畸形关系的缔造者。  
  
崔胜澈说这话的时候权顺荣正在他的房间里挑玩具，一堆黑色的盒子他拆开了就扔在旁边。  
  
“挑好了么？”崔胜澈从枕头底下摸出一包七星，也没开口问到底能不能抽烟，就挑眉看他，权顺荣没回答，于是开始找火柴点烟。  
  
“没想到他买给你的东西和我的还挺不一样的。”权顺荣连续拆开第四个包装，还是跳蛋，长的短的圆的尖的异形的排成一排。  
  
他没有心思再打开剩下的那些盒子了，想必也是些差不多的东西，把乱七八糟的包装纸扔到垃圾桶里的时候权顺荣嘀嘀咕咕，像是经验交流又像生活分享：“和我的还蛮不一样的。”  
  
“小荣是什么取向？”崔胜澈刚把烟卷咬进嘴里，兴致冲冲地凑上来。  
  
其实稍微有点讨厌烟味，权顺荣微微皱眉头，可是又很喜欢对方身上沐浴香氛混着烟草的味道，肩膀和对方的摩擦着，通过这方式共享不一样的体温，感觉很痒又很心动。  
  
“棒子比较多吧。”  
  
他的动作很熟练，从盒子里找出来纽扣电池安进去，再找消毒湿巾仔细擦了几遍。  
  
不用抬眼，崔胜澈看他的眼神一定在讲，肯定很刺激。  
  
“我敏感点很靠前的，用不上棒子啦。”权顺荣收拾好的时候崔胜澈已经舒服地靠在床头上灭了烟，惬意地半卧在枕头上。  
  
他俩刚刚一同洗了澡，崔胜澈固执地不肯吹头发，但这时候也干了好些，只是发尾却还是湿哒哒垂在脖子上。  
  
权顺荣看他，不知道该说对方是天真，还是本来就懂得如何让人心动的方法，明明什么也没做，他的脑袋却已经快被不断膨胀的赤裸想法撑破。  
  
“可是哥平时也不玩这些啊。”话虽这么说但还是先心猿意马地凑过去用手指纠缠半干的发丝，软软地绕在手指头上，松开之后又换个方向绕。  
  
崔胜澈转头，权顺荣吹干之后炸起来的头发就扫在额头和鼻尖上，他直接伸手环住权顺荣的后脑勺，刚刚舔完还湿润的嘴唇直冲着撞上来。  
  
他口腔里混合辛辣的薄荷牙膏气味和凛冽的烟草味道，权顺荣没有和才吸完烟的人接过吻，李知勋和他共处一室的时候从不抽烟，他这个时候突然想起来李知勋公文包里在某天突然多出来的一包其他品牌的烟。  
  
啊……原来是这个啊，他想。  
  
崔胜澈的舌头很灵活，加上本来权顺荣就没有什么防备，轻松地撬开他的齿间闯进去，含住舌头就不肯放了。  
  
权顺荣愣了一会儿才开始回应，一边接吻一边用牙齿啃对方的嘴唇，鼻子里钻出来微小的呻吟，手脚利索得已经缠上崔胜澈的身体。  
  
像什么依赖人的小动物。崔胜澈这么想，试图憋住笑却失败了，两个人亲着亲着便都笑了。  
  
“你笑什么？”权顺荣搡崔胜澈的胸脯，搡是搡不动的，倒也只是做做样子。  
  
“你又笑什么？”崔胜澈握住他的一只手，仔仔细细地揉每一个指头关节，之后又捏他脸上的肉。  
  
和崔胜澈在一起的时候总是很开心，权顺荣想，或许是李知勋的存在让他们有了共同的秘密，他和崔胜澈一起不仅有说不完的话，有时候做出一样的动作也会笑出来。  
  
比如这个时候权顺荣的手就顺带着捏了一把崔胜澈的乳头，拇指和食指狠狠地用力，把它揉得通红的。  
  
崔胜澈吃痛地脸上表情都扭起来，却没有生气，也去揪他的：“我不喜欢！”  
  
“我也不喜欢啦！”权顺荣扭腰，也大吼，两个人在短暂的沉默中面面相觑了几秒，然后一同说：“但是知勋喜欢。”  
  
笑声更大了，崔胜澈又倒下去，两个人抱在一起。“那还是接吻吧。”他说，这次不是从甜蜜的嘴碰嘴开始，舌头顺着嘴角钻进来，带着色情的意味在彼此口中模仿抽插的动作。  
  
吻了一会才依依不舍地松开，明明才洗了澡，房间里的温度也不高，却因为接下来可能发生的事情都出了汗。  
  
“小荣教我玩。”他俯在权顺荣身上，表情很纯洁，丝毫不让人觉得这个时候正光裸了身体赤诚相对。  
  
翻身把他压在身体底下，权顺荣跪坐在崔胜澈的大腿中间，直接拿椭圆形的跳蛋往他身体里塞，他刚刚早就挑好了，不需要用花里胡哨的东西，只用最简单的他们应该也能玩的很好。  
  
顺滑剂在枕头底下，崔胜澈掏出来挤在自己手上，磨了两下就能伸进去手指，这才给权顺荣手里的小东西涂满了，等着塞进来。  
  
过程很顺畅，崔胜澈吃的很好，一条黑色的线露在外面，权顺荣想先伸手拉动却被制止。  
  
崔胜澈眼睛盯着旁边另一个细长模样的跳蛋，那是权顺荣选给自己的，又回神看他，潜台词不言而喻。  
  
笑了笑，他凑过去让崔胜澈给自己扩张，然后把那玩意儿捅进去，细长状的要比圆形的好塞一点，咬住之后就拿着两个遥控器看对方：“一人一个还是哥全拿着？”  
  
崔胜澈全夺过来握在自己手里，还算个好人，先开了自己的才去摁权顺荣的。  
  
似乎刚好顶在敏感点上，低沉的震动声音一响权顺荣就塌腰软在崔胜澈胸前，两腿间的性器也兴奋起来蹭在床单上。  
  
崔胜澈带些欣赏意味地看着面前的光景：“知勋不在的时候，小荣会自己玩么？”  
  
听到伴侣的名字叫权顺荣心里涌现出一股背德感，当下这个场合出现却只是叫性欲更加高涨，他近乎呜咽地从嗓子眼里挤出一句嗯，然后断续地讲出来：“我们现在，不也都是背着他在玩么？”  
  
他笑了，知道权顺荣想要扯自己身体里跳蛋的那根线，就放松了身体让权顺荣伸出手勾住那条细线，把跳蛋的遥控器塞到权顺荣手里。  
  
权顺荣怎么可能放过这个机会，把跳蛋抽出来又狠狠塞进去，倒是没有同想象中那样把档数开到最高，反而直接关掉了。  
  
他抽拉得很慢，仔细寻找崔胜澈身体里的敏感点，他们不是第一次做，按照记忆寻找之前总会触碰到的那个地方。  
  
跳蛋数次摩擦过敏感点，因为没有震动所以体内的异物感比起快感更加强烈，崔胜澈觉得瘙痒的感觉从后背窜上来，终于忍不住在权顺荣伸手的握住他的手，抵在自己身体里，额头顶着对方的，用湿漉漉的眼神看他。  
  
心领神会，权顺荣直接开到最高档，然后和他抱在一起，胳膊腿纠缠着，两个人身上都汗涔涔的，皮肤和渐渐模糊的意识一同黏在一起。  
  
权顺荣黏黏糊糊的想要接吻，为了恶意逗他崔胜澈故意把他的嘴巴捂住，湿热的舌头舔他的掌心，他用沾了口水的手掌覆在权顺荣的脖子上，两个人的阴茎对在一起，时不时摩擦到对方的，每每触碰到就引得彼此更加兴奋的战栗。  
  
好像不需要特意刺激前面也能够射出来，崔胜澈先高潮了，一是因为身体里那个小东西传来的快感即新鲜又刺激，二是因为面前权顺荣脸上沉溺于欲望的表情实在过于动人。  
  
跳蛋取去来沾着润滑液在灯光下发亮，把自己的取出来崔胜澈就专心去耍弄权顺荣身体里的，直接推到最高档，扶住露在外面的那段直直抵在他里面最脆弱的那点凸起。  
  
权顺荣高潮的时候脑海里心虚和罪恶感浮现上来，又在矛盾中把快感冲击得更强，他还是第一次只用跳蛋便射了，感觉奇异却不差。  
  
又闹了一会儿崔胜澈才把里面的跳蛋取出来，权顺荣这个时候才发现自己爽得连双腿都打不直了。

“感觉好像是有点不一样。”崔胜澈挨着他平躺，一边喘气一边说，权顺荣眼睛半眯着，发现自己连说话的力气都没有了，倒不是说肉体上多么难耐，纯粹是精神上的快感过于强烈。  
  
他意识稍微有些涣散地，却又能进行思考，他想起第一次见到崔胜澈的场景又想起那天自己被李知勋操的时候哭着坦白自己见过崔胜澈的样子。  
  
李知勋说到他的心里，崔胜澈真的是他喜欢的类型，可是他会不会知道也发生了的其他事呢？

  
  
权顺荣第一次见崔胜澈那天正好选在李知勋不在，跑去外地工作室写稿的日子。他很少来学校这边，一是因为没有时间，二是因为他和李知勋的相处模式就是互不过问。一堆铺子里崔胜澈的花店却很显眼，没有招牌的店铺大门前放了座精美的复古浴缸，里面种绣球花，被照料得很好。  
  
早晨下了一点小雨，雪青色的花瓣上还挂着露珠，权顺荣蹲在门口看了会绣球花也没见有人出来招呼自己，有些尴尬地自己推门进去。  
  
店里没有其他客人，只有个男人正在照料花朵，背对着他。  
  
首先视觉上就和权顺荣脑海里构想的不一样了，不仅仅是男人的样子，连这件花店和自己的想象的也不一样。  
  
店面里高高低低摆着挂着各式各样的浴缸，有很复古的，也有现代的，里面塞满了花，不光有出售用的，比起来似乎观赏用的更多，连架子上的塑料玩具浴缸里都养了多肉。每一株都照料得很好，刚才应该是在包花，中间的长桌上散着几片叶子和撕开的包装纸。  
  
他在店里转来转去，崔胜澈仍然没有迎上来，只是招呼他随意看看，一直看不到他的脸让他觉得很郁闷。  
  
权顺荣觉得自己知道崔胜澈并不稀奇——毕竟李知勋一开始也没有要隐藏的样子，他们许多共同的朋友都知道崔胜澈的存在，那么自己知道也并不是什么难事。  
  
只不过他确实没有亲眼见过他的样子，连对方的照片都从未瞧见，李知勋一边带他出席各种有其他朋友的场合，一边却在生活中完全不留下对方的痕迹，不知道是怎么做到的，尤其是听说对方还是个不好对付的哥，就更叫人想不出事情的发展。  
  
脑子里很多想法的时候权顺荣本来就很难集中，一看花就入了迷，连崔胜澈什么时候站到他后面都没有发现。  
  
他退了一步之后不小心踩到对方的脚，崔胜澈直接伸手扶住了站不稳的权顺荣，就着暧昧的姿势嗅他的脖子，鼻尖蹭得痒痒的。  
  
“你好香，”那人开口，声音低沉让人觉得很舒适，“没有想到我们用一样的香水呢。”  
  
权顺荣有些惊恐，本能地攥紧对方的手臂转过来，就正好看见崔胜澈的脸。  
  
他笑眯眯地：“你好啊，顺荣。”

  
  
面对面坐下，权顺荣手足无措地看崔胜澈冲咖啡，微酸的香气弥漫开，他甚至不知道自己的眼神要看到哪里，只好盯着对方的手。  
  
不像是一双照料鲜花的手，崔胜澈的手骨节很大，握住什么东西的时候总显得很有力。倒好咖啡坐下来之后就用指尖轻轻敲打木质桌面，一副很有余裕的样子。

权顺荣无法控制自己脑海中幻想对方和李知勋做爱的场景，那双好看的眼睛如果染上了情欲应该会很好看，纤长的睫毛上挂满眼泪和汗水的样子，李知勋应该见过无数次了吧。

脑袋这么想着，幸好嘴巴却还管得严，记得问崔胜澈为什么知道他的名字。

“因为李知勋会说起你啊。”

这和权顺荣想象中和情敌见面的场合不一样，他今天甚至都在背包里装了第二套衣服，就是害怕崔胜澈像电视剧里演出的那样泼他一身水。

他立刻又有些嫉妒地，李知勋毫无顾忌地和他说起自己的事，他却对崔胜澈一无所知，不禁有些烦闷地，连喜欢喝的咖啡都没心思咽下，只是更加放肆地用眼神扫描崔胜澈，要是眼神也会有热量的话，恨不得已经给对方身上烧出个洞。

崔胜澈笑眯眯地任他看，过了会儿才笑眯眯地凑过去问他：“为什么看得这么仔细。”他胳膊肘撑在桌子上，自己很近，权顺荣回过神来对上他的脸时几乎快要窒息。

以前他不相信一见钟情，现在或许是因为崔胜澈离他太近，或许是他心中也同样掺杂了李知勋也喜欢崔胜澈的微妙情感，看着对方的脸他竟真的心动了。

权顺荣高中毕业就和李知勋在一起了，恋爱经验肯定是没有的，又不像李知勋内敛，什么事情都写在脸上，刷地就红了大半张脸，手脚也都不知道该往哪里放。

像个毛头小子。

“你和知勋很像呢，”崔胜澈毫不收敛打量他的目的性强烈的眼光，“脸也很像身材也很像。”

“是……是么？”

“不过感觉上和我更像呢……”对方伸出手在权顺荣的胸前打圈圈，他穿着白色的休闲衬衣，布料粗糙地摩擦感托崔胜澈的福更加明显。

“你想要什么？”对方的声音在他的耳边如同催眠，又好比恶魔低吟的耳语，崔胜澈比他聪明多了，一眼就看穿他的喜欢的想法，又会诱惑人，趁他不注意手都黏到身体上来。

就做顺荣想做的吧。他解开了一颗权顺荣胸前的纽扣。

权顺荣也不知道事情为什么会发展成现在这个样子，他和崔胜澈纠缠着倒在花店的窗台上，木质的窗台，崔胜澈在上面铺了层厚厚的羊毛毯，遮光窗帘被拉起来只留一条缝，彩窗把一点阳光透进来，房间没有其他照明，昏暗着刚好看不清彼此脸上的表情。

和第一次见面的第三者睡了，连李知勋都会觉得荒唐吧，他意识模糊地和崔胜澈一起脱对方的衣服，两个人都不想使力气，互相依靠着喘气。

还是崔胜澈比他有力气点，权顺荣依稀记得他年纪比自己和李知勋都大，想不到还真的会照顾人，花店里的温度本来就比普通室内要高一些，加上天气也不亮，赤裸着也不会觉得不舒服。

权顺荣就倒在毛绒绒的织物上面任崔胜澈动手动脚，他的下半身随着温度的升高再膨胀，崔胜澈仔细地握在手里，没有找润滑，简单舔了两下手就上下揉捏起来。

没有想到一上来就这么刺激，脑袋里像是开水冒泡，初次的印象太强烈以至于后来每次和崔胜澈做权顺荣都会反思自己和李知勋做爱的模式是不是太模式化，导致他每次都像个处男。

他前面还没有用过呢，可不是个处男。

还保留了一点大脑，权顺荣突然开口问：“我们现在算什么？”

崔胜澈笑他都这个时候了还在想这件事，却也认真地想了起来：“嗯……那就当做是惩罚李知勋吧，既然他可以这样做，那么顺荣也可以。”

权顺荣心想这完全不是他或者李知勋可不可以的事情，完全是因为崔胜澈让他可以了。

他这才发现不知道什么时候花店已经从里面被锁上了，原来崔胜澈早有这打算。

对方有些强势地把他推在身下压着，却找了润滑自己在做扩张。

“你确定要这样……么？”权顺荣问他。

“顺荣想插进来吧，”草草地探了几根手指进自己的后穴，崔胜澈给自己扩张地很快，脸上的表情就好像眨一下眼睛那么简单。

真叫他说到心里去，权顺荣的阴茎又翘高了一点，全部被看到眼里，撤出来随意扩张了几下的手指，崔胜澈对着他的下体，扶了一下就被插入。  
  
“你会痛么？”挤进去一点，权顺荣极力忍着自己的欲望，这个时候射出来就太丢人了，因为情欲和紧张一副要哭的样子。  
  
“不会的，”崔胜澈看着他眼睛里很柔软，“你不是也知道么，不会痛的。”  
  
然后他跪在窗台上使力，把身体支撑起一点，让权顺荣更方便插进来，身体里也很柔软。过了许久权顺荣只挤进去一个头部，触感很好，感受到新奇体验的同时掌住崔胜澈还想快速往下坐的腰。  
  
“这样你真的会痛的。”不是没有和李知勋试过骑乘位，权顺荣的理智还在拉扯，崔胜澈直接拨开他的手坐下去。  
  
一定很痛，权顺荣这次看着崔胜澈脖子和脸上的红晕一瞬间淡下去，表情有些苍白地在笑：“过一会儿就好了。”

权顺荣大抵是知道李知勋喜欢崔胜澈的原因了，脆弱感和温柔能够完美地同时出现在崔胜澈身上，不但不让人觉得冲突甚至很合理。

当然这也是他自顾自在心里阐述他喜欢崔胜澈的理由就是了，李知勋和他想得估计也大差不差，就算没了恋爱情分十几年的共处情还是有的，这点自信他还是能够维持的。

他觉得有些可悲，自己心里竟然已经开始悲观地总结他和李知勋之间已经没了恋爱情分。

缓慢地在他身上晃着身体，崔胜澈放松地很快，有点冷却的气氛又高涨起来。权顺荣能清晰地感受到自己的进出开始顺利了许多，崔胜澈也有了力气配合他的动作。

“呜……顺荣……”明明是第一次见他，崔胜澈喊他名字的语气怎么能这么自然呢？两个人面对面，无论是身体哪个部位都挨得很近，下半身甚至是负距离，可是崔胜澈却拒绝权顺荣数次想要吻上来的动作。

或许接吻的意义比做爱更深刻，权顺荣也有些尴尬地，额头抵在崔胜澈的肩头，手又掌上对方的腰，目的是进得更深。

“呜……太，太深了……”李知勋去工作室有一阵子了，他们两个孤家寡人自然是没有夜生活的，如此快感堆积地格外强烈，穴口漏出一点润滑液，顺着插在崔胜澈身体里的下身流到权顺荣大腿上，摸了一把就全部黏在手上，于是权顺荣又去拍崔胜澈的屁股，不轻不重的力道，每次打上去那人的身体都会缩得更紧，包覆着权顺荣的往更深处去。

权顺荣只是低喘着，却没有想到崔胜澈这么能叫，一边呻吟一边喊他的名字，到最后就只剩个单字一直含在嘴里叫，把他残存不多的意识击得更散。有谁能想到今天前他还只是一个和李知勋做过的人呢，今天他就插进了别人的身体，甚至这个身体是自己男朋友包养的金丝雀的身体。

说到底他们都还是走不出李知勋的圈，就算没有人说他们也都懂得的李知勋在做爱时候的小习惯，目的明确的时候前戏总是很匆忙，要射之前总是不紧不慢地插进最里面。

身体是会互相适应的， 无形中他们也终于变得一样。

权顺荣做到最后没有在里面射出来，快高潮的时候他拔出来对着崔胜澈的，那人早已了然于心，摘了套子把两个人的性器一同包在手里撸动，两个人的顶端对在一起射出来，崔胜澈这个时候终于愿意去吻权顺荣。

吻的意义很不同，权顺荣心里想，却无法控制自己去回应崔胜澈。

高潮被一个湿吻延长，看来自己多一套衣服真的是带对了，权顺荣想。

权顺荣回家之后发现自己的背包里被塞了几朵玫瑰，精美地用牛皮纸包起来，好像又闻见花店里特有的植物味道似的。

他不懂得崔胜澈什么意思，却也没有因为自己的行为感到心虚不安，他想，反正李知勋也这么做了。

阳台上有前两年他和李知勋去日本旅游时带回来的白瓷花瓶，他盛了些水把玫瑰插进去，大大方方摆在一进门就能看见的位置。

TBC.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 魔币（）太难写了


	4. 来日方长（4）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 在爱情关系里能够置身之外保持美好的从来都不是爱你的人。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 勋荣澈3批/请注意攻受/随便搞搞/林欲芳瞎写的

李知勋睡得很浅，凌晨的时候醒了一次，习惯性去找水，这才想起来是在家里。在崔胜澈家里过夜的时候那人总会准备一杯白水，那人睡得比自己还浅一些，半夜醒了的话就会递过来，看他乖乖地喝下去。  
  
权顺荣背对自己躺着，没有穿衣服，光洁的背弓出一条好看的曲线，随着呼吸起伏像温柔的海浪。他睡觉的时候缩成很小一团，依赖地抱着个臭脸的猫咪玩偶。  
  
总是攥得很紧，李知勋看他用力的指节，生怕那东西被别人抢走的样子。  
  
他突然想不起这只玩偶是什么时候出现在床上的，印象里好像一直都在，自己还有几次把权顺荣摁在那上面把他操射所以玩偶洗了很多次，套在上面的衣服都有些发黄了，可还是不舍得扔。  
  
顺荣……他嗓子里冒出像猫咪呼噜一样慵懒的声音，贴得近了一点，热腾腾的胸膛蹭上对方的背，闻见和崔胜澈一样的香水味道。想起来崔胜澈换香水那天他凑在手腕上闻了好久，甚至硬得比以往快，却还是没有说出那句你换了和顺荣一样的香水。  
  
他有点心虚地试探，不知道权顺荣有没有被他吵醒。毕竟晚上做的时候说出了那样的话，现在不知道怎么才能找到一个台阶下，虽然他们两个人向来是有事说事，但这事儿好像还真的没有那么简单。真的环住对方的身体又改变了主意，只好控制了力量，手臂轻轻搭上去，鼻头被太凉的空调吹的冷冰冰，点在肩膀上。  
  
他早就知道权顺荣去见过崔胜澈的事，倒不是本人亲自告状，或许是他本来就敏感，能够察觉到家里太多的东西都有点染上崔胜澈的味道。  
  
本来就觉得权顺荣和崔胜澈是有些相似之处的，但是细节部分又不同，李知勋自然是没有妄想过白玫瑰红玫瑰，他心里感情不过是相处模式的促进转换。潜移默化中他们三个人到达了微妙的平衡，所以并不觉得有什么不妥，只不过权顺荣现在想要将它打破，就即将出现许多人为不可控的因素。  
  
李知勋不知道是自己变得太固执，专一于与两个人不同的情感模式，所以偏执地不能把两个人一同看待，还是权顺荣和崔胜澈在不同的方面对他太迁就以致于自己变得任性。  
  
权顺荣的改变突然让他产生了倦怠感，倒不是说不爱了，只是自己强硬地觉得爱他的模式应该是固定的，而接下来多少年都应该还是这样。他们俩可以长久地像很多伴侣一样你来我往地走下去，崔胜澈虽然作为第三者，但彼时并没有参与进来，此时一旦第三人真正的参与其中，李知勋就消极地先演算出悲伤的结局。  
  
与其从外不如从内打破。李知勋迷迷糊糊地想复杂的感情谜题，下半身却勃起了。  
  
回过神来，他真的很想念权顺荣，对方出国巡演的这段日子几乎每一刻都会想念，和抱崔胜澈时不同的，总是柔软的，无条件接受的。  
  
他不舍得叫醒对方，正好怀抱着，理所当然地就当下的姿势，探了只手到胯下，就那样揉捏起半硬的分身，翘起来之后刚好顶着权顺荣的大腿。  
  
对方睡得很熟，一时半会儿不容易醒来的模样，李知勋加大了手上动作的幅度，顶端抵在两条大腿中间的缝隙，沾上一点前液之后黏得更紧，他小幅度地抽动，于是从腿缝间顶进去一点。  
  
和直接进入身体的感觉不一样，很软，虽然不如那样刺激，但本身也不想一次支出太多，抱着的权顺荣香香柔柔的，就这样半梦半醒间自慰。  
  
权顺荣没一会儿就醒了，第一反应是腿间不适的黏腻感，而后听见背鼻子顶在自己背上的李知勋的喘息。  
  
自然是知道对方在做什么，硬邦邦的柱体顶在自己腿上时不时蹭到自己的屁股，手指也带了些黏液蹭上来。  
  
“知勋要我帮你么？”开口嗓子干巴巴的，权顺荣的声音听起来有些失真。

没有回答，李知勋更用力挤进权顺荣稍微有些松开的腿，没有顾虑地整根埋进去，清醒一点的权顺荣夹紧了大腿根，李知勋含住他的肩膀，换了一只手自慰，用更习惯的右手捏他的屁股肉。

权顺荣便迷迷糊糊地被李知勋抱着，在静谧的夜里带着情欲摇晃，只不过秘而不宣的情绪太多，在空气中发酵变质。

李知勋突然加大了手上的动作，捏他屁股的手也变得更加急切，权顺荣不受控制地模仿崔胜澈的语调，一边故意呻吟出声一边模仿他喊对方知勋啊。

这称呼出现在他和李知勋之间，带有绝佳的距离感从而叫人觉得微妙，但李知勋依旧没有减轻动作，依旧不停地顶弄。

“知勋啊……”权顺荣其实很不好意思的，大腿中间细嫩的皮肤也被摩擦得难受，想让李知勋快点结束就拉长了音调喊他，“知勋啊……时间也太长了，快……快点，想让知勋射出来。”

学的一点都不像。

即使如此李知勋还是发现自己很吃这套，几乎不留情面地紧捏着权顺荣的屁股和大腿根到达了顶端。

李知勋射在他腿上，等到再给他擦干净权顺荣已经完全醒了。

“我以为你会生气。”他转过身来看着李知勋的身体，虽然这样但总是会联想到崔胜澈的，脑海里会浮现出崔胜澈充满情欲的脸，两个人纠缠在一起的样子。

李知勋从一堆沾了精液被搓成团的纸巾中抬起头来：“什么事？”

他问是权顺荣不回应自己还是学崔胜澈。

“去见他啊……你以为呢……”

李知勋顿了顿，把那堆纸巾都收好扔进垃圾桶，声音异常的冷静：“我没什么好生气的，只是觉得有点惊讶罢了。”

“啊对……反正你现在对所有事情都无所谓了对吧。”权顺荣有些自暴自弃地，说出来的话口不对心，明明想说其实我想让你在乎我去见他也想你多谢时候注意我，出口全都急转直下。

“我没有无所谓，只不过他是他，你是你。”说完李知勋顿了顿，有点后悔却没有办法挽回，权顺荣把氛围塑造的太紧张，他词不达意，倒也失去了平时写作的那份逻辑与冷静。

“这个时候你倒是分的很清楚，可你不是都喜欢么？”权顺荣觉得自己眼泪快要下来了，莫名的委屈涌上来，他发现事情和崔胜澈有关的时候他的眼泪就会变得特别容易特别多，其中掺杂快乐的也多难过的也多，“那你有没有考虑过我们怎么想。”

“奇怪，你怎么还替他说起话来了。”吵架的头一旦烧起来就很难被浇灭，李知勋不知觉也提高了音量。

你说的没错啊他就是我喜欢的类型。

权顺荣说了真心话。

李知勋的火起了个头，又心疼起来，而造成现在这个复杂情况的人是自己，迟钝地感受到疼痛，话也全堵在心上讲不出口。

“我现在该怎么做？装作不认识他不知道你包养他？”权顺荣知道自己在无理取闹，可也完全止不住，他只知道自己如果再紧绷下去，一定会坏掉。

叹了口气，李知勋伸手想要抚摸权顺荣的身体却又胆怯了：“顺荣，你别这样，我知道你不会的。”

权顺荣有些自嘲地笑出来：“对哦，因为我不会所以这就是你欺负我的理由么？”

“那我和崔胜澈分手。”

“不行。”

“那我们分开一阵子。”

“不行。”

“那你想要怎么样？”

“现在我怎么想不重要，我只要知道你怎么想。”

“……顺荣，我爱你。”

他又一次哭了，眼睛变成了失控的水龙头。  
  
“那我们还是分开一阵子吧，”权顺荣说，又恢复了刚才背对的姿势躺着。  
  
第二天一早权顺荣还真的消失了，连行李都没怎么带走，昨天在客厅摊开的编舞笔记本还放在那里，李知勋想他只是一时闹脾气，谁料想一走就是一个月。  
  
臭脸猫一直被李知勋放在床上，因为权顺荣枕得太多形状早都变了型，倒也一直没恢复，就变成了脸更臭的臭脸猫。  
  
李知勋也是猛然想起，这个臭脸猫是他和权顺荣认识的第一年，在校园游乐会里赢的奖品，本来没说要给他的，自己也没在意，权顺荣却可怜巴巴地求着要了过来。  
  
权顺荣没有把它带走，那他要怎么办呢？  
  
李知勋的魂儿跟着丢了。

  
  
自上次过后崔胜澈有一个多月没有见过李知勋了，不仅约不到人，连学校里也见不得他的身影。  
  
按照道理来说这不是李知勋的作风，那人就算有事也会提前通知，崔胜澈有不安地想这金主是不是腻了想跑路了，用对方的卡刷了两笔需要确认的大额交易，也没被拒绝。  
  
只是家里又添了座新的古董钟和电视机，堆在那边和李知勋消失的事情一样不知道叫人怎么处理。

崔胜澈是个不擅长处理复杂事情的性格，可是更不擅长逃避，每次打足了精神想要处理新家具和李知勋其中一件事，最后又只是失败告终。  
  
不仅仅是李知勋，连权顺荣都没来拜访，按理说李知勋不会出现的时期权顺荣一定会来，这算是崔胜澈变相检查他们三个人关系的指标，如今却不管用了。  
  
所以权顺荣找上他来的时候崔胜澈觉得很惊讶，他从花店回家，还没走近看就发现大门口站着的那个背影是权顺荣的，于是有些生气的。  
  
“怎么来了也不进去，不是有密码吗？”话说的圆满，语调却不悦。  
  
权顺荣转过来，穿了一身黑，大檐的渔夫帽，口罩，套着上次和崔胜澈一起逛街买的黑色大外套，头发还是巡演时染的金色，发根没补，长出来的黑色头发很扎眼，两个黑眼圈挂在脸上，一副颓靡的样子。  
  
“崔胜澈，我能和你一起住么？”  
  
被权顺荣弄得一头雾水，但基本能猜出这俩人的消失是有关联的，崔胜澈心里生出一股不被信任的疏离感，本来就不是很高兴于是仍然冷静的：“如果是因为李知勋才来找我的话，大可不必，因为他也和你一样很久没有找过我了。”  
  
“我和他分手了，我没有地方可以去了。”  
  
其实并非真的没有地方可以去，权顺荣从家里搬出来，回老家住了两天，无奈父母总是关心他和李知勋的生活，撒谎又不是他的长项。又搬出来和高中同学住了两天，无奈人家也有个又高又帅的男朋友，自己不好意思当那个电灯泡。  
  
他本来不想找崔胜澈的，其实认为他是和李知勋相关联的人，可真的没地方可以去，想待在哪里都不会觉得安心于是还是来找崔胜澈。  
  
他想自己可能是太依赖李知勋了，由此便也依赖着崔胜澈，不知不觉间连他自己都没有意识到连崔胜澈都已经变成了他情感生活中重要的一部分。

  
  
“怎么连胡子也不刮。”崔胜澈在手上挤满了剃须泡沫，看坐在洗手台上闷闷不乐的权顺荣，“就算和他吵架也要搞得漂亮点呀。”  
  
“可是他不喜欢漂亮小荣。”在崔胜澈面前权顺荣总是控制不住撒娇，他穿了崔胜澈之前买给他但一直没来得及穿得长袖睡衣，码数有点大，手脚都罩在衣服里，真的像个小孩子。  
  
那我也不能喜欢吗？  
  
崔胜澈把剃须泡沫涂到他脸上，像哄小孩子一样鼻尖抵着他的，过一会才拉开抽屉找剃须刀。权顺荣顺着他的动作偏头，刀片刮在皮肤上，声音很规律，不知道是这声音还是崔胜澈的氛围，让他的心情莫名的平静。  
  
胡茬剃干净，崔胜澈扭开水龙头洗手，权顺荣从洗手台上下来，站在他身后看镜子，崔胜澈的技术很好，剃得很干净，过程也很流畅没让人觉得不适。  
  
“哥也给小勋……也给他剃过么？”  
  
“没有哦。”崔胜澈转头，“没有给知勋剃过，顺荣是第一个。”

  
  
其实如果不在李知勋面前捅破，就这样一直和崔胜澈维持着这样的关系也蛮好的。  
  
权顺荣趴在崔胜澈腿间给他扩张的时候想，难免有些自私地，觉得崔胜澈可以和他共享和李知勋有关可以开口或羞于启齿的爱情秘密，不光和他有关的，连自己的情绪都会照顾到。  
  
崔胜澈像是他们三个人中最无私奉献的那个人，不会因为其他的关系改变态度，又分门别类地用不同的方式对他和李知勋好，他们之间需要与被需要的关系太凌乱，也找不出一个头。  
  
他伸出舌头舔刚刚因为快速清理所以有些泛红的穴口，崔胜澈的大腿根抵在他的太阳穴，战栗着缩紧又放松。  
  
“呜……舌头可以伸进去么？”崔胜澈问他，充满情欲的时候他鼻音总是很重，浓厚的哭腔意味。  
  
权顺荣没回答，舌头舔的卖力，任崔胜澈抓着他头发的手收紧了又松开，力度刚刚好，轻微的刺激神经的疼痛。  
  
“上面……唔……上面也要舔么？”穴口被权顺荣舔的湿漉漉，他用指腹用力摁压会阴，每每用力就能听见崔胜澈的呻吟。  
  
他也没闲着，脚轻轻踩着权顺荣的，沾上前列腺液之后打滑，想要好好抚慰顶端却总是不小心就踩到底下沉甸甸的囊袋，力度倒也刚好，后来干脆就踩在底下。  
  
权顺荣硬的发涨，急切的想要进入崔胜澈的身体里，这让他想到大学的时候和李知勋在汽车旅馆里做爱，下了课就跑过去开房，那人总是急切地顶着自己想要快点插入。  
  
每一次都很痛，权顺荣大学时对性爱的体验并不是非常完美，可能因为年纪也小所以并不在意，就和着痛苦和甜蜜把李知勋的爱意全部吞进去。  
  
“别忍了，快进来。”崔胜澈盯着他涨红的脸看了好久，脚终于换了地儿，踩在权顺荣的肩膀上。  
  
顺势把对方的腿折起来，权顺荣先只插进去半根，故意摩擦崔胜澈的敏感点，内壁又湿又热，他挤了很多润滑液，每次抽出来的时候都带出来一些，沾的崔胜澈的屁股亮晶晶。  
  
很快崔胜澈的腿就支撑不住，泄下力气叫权顺荣扶着腰操干，见准着机会他直接全部捅进去，没有停顿就开始抽插。  
  
“好深……不行，不行，啊……这么猛的话，很快就要射了。”  
  
权顺荣每次都退出来一大半，再全都填满，肉体撞击的声音混着水声，崔胜澈呻吟得很大声，一边喘出快乐的吐息一边求权顺荣慢一些。  
  
“哥不是很喜欢这样的吗？反正我还有很久，哥可以射第二次。”权顺荣转头就咬到崔胜澈的膝盖肉，因为不是很痛所以用牙齿尖轻微用力啃咬，虽然没有那么明显但酥麻的触感还是顺着神经爬上来，崔胜澈的后穴猛地缩紧，没有可以忍耐就射了出来。

权顺荣被猛地吸紧了，差点一抖就交代出去，就放缓了动作故意逗崔胜澈：“看来我不在哥真的不会自己玩啊，是不是太纯情了呢，这幅身体不就属于我和李知勋了呢？”

连名带姓喊那个人，这感觉有点怪，但权顺荣发现自己可悲地更硬了，前面和后面的快感一同被回忆起来。

他过得很不好，之所以能感受到自己对他人的依赖，是从睡觉的时候发现没有总是抱着的臭脸猫开始的，权顺荣觉得自己和李知勋参与了太多对方的生命，从初中起他们俩就形影不离，到高中确定关系，发生肉体关系，一切都太顺理成章。

可是什么时候他们突然就长大了呢……权顺荣发现变得太难溯源，或许就是太漫长的时间把他们推到了和之前完全不一样的地方吧。

等到崔胜澈从高潮里缓过来一眼就察觉出他的异样，又挺腰配合着权顺荣的动作让他插进更深的地方，后穴入口的皮肤泛红，眼角，唇间，耳尖也都是红艳的春光。

冲突间快感总是更加强烈，不知道是不是想用这份情热冲抵脑海里的矛盾，权顺荣发了恨，脸上的表情也被染得奇怪，情欲掺杂着痛苦的。

他每一下都撞在抵着敏感点，几乎不给喘息的机会，崔胜澈又硬了，不应期太快地被跳过，整个人有些脱力地，精神跟不上快感，连说话都不清楚，模糊地一边接吻一边叫，口齿不清像小孩子，前后内容也搭不上调。

“顺荣啊，顺荣……慢一点，这样太快了。”

“嗯……就这样操我，真的太猛了，我……我会不会坏掉啊。”

“哥怎么会坏掉，”权顺荣笑着抵着崔胜澈的额头，“每次都缠着我要更多啊，和李知勋做的时候也会这样么？我们俩，有不一样么？”

“有，呜……不要了，不要了……不要戳哪里，不一样，你们不一样，啊……”

崔胜澈觉得自己的口水都没有办法控制地从嘴角流出一点，权顺荣从没这么发了狠干他，不知道是泄愤还是寻求安全感，抱他的手也很用力，恨不得揉在一起的大力。

还没来得及被逼问两个人有什么不一样，崔胜澈就第二次射出来了，他平时是个禁欲的人，鲜少自慰，更别提玩弄后面了，这段日子积攒了很多，第一次射的急，这一次便缓慢从顶端漏出来，就被抽插着缓慢进入难耐又舒爽的高潮。

崔胜澈射了第二次之后就完全没了攀附着权顺荣的力气，软的像一滩水，任由对方的动作更加猛烈。  
  
对方高潮前突然开始落泪，性器死死地往崔胜澈身体里楔，崔胜澈颤抖着胳膊抚上他的脸，抹了一手心的眼泪。  
  
权顺荣显然还在想李知勋的事情，脑袋里痛的快要爆炸，身体却没有办法抗拒被包覆的快感，无论是精神还是肉体崔胜澈都将他抱得很紧。就着前入的姿势抱住他，崔胜澈能感受到的快感甚微，视线因为冒出来的生理盐水变得模糊。  
  
“顺荣……顺荣啊……不要哭了，顺荣……”几近是在崔胜澈的哀求中，权顺荣射了出来，整个人脱力般地倒在对方怀里，他没戴套，软掉的阴茎从崔胜澈的后穴里滑出来，精液沾得到处都是。  
  
即使这样权顺荣高潮后还是哭得一塌糊涂，而崔胜澈好久没被内射，想着一会儿要怎么清理的时候发现听不进去别人话的权顺荣只是死死地抱着自己，不知道是睡了还是醒着，只是仍然止不住抽噎。于是打消了清理的想法，哄着那人睡了。  
  
反正都不会变得更糟糕了。  
  
在爱情关系里能够置身之外保持美好的从来都不是爱你的人。  
  
权顺荣并不是那个美好的人，崔胜澈知道，没人是。  



	5. 来日方长（5）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 可本来世界也没有规定要和喜欢的人永远在一起。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 勋荣澈3批/请看清攻受/包养情节  
随便搞搞

权顺荣借口说和男朋友出国旅游，推掉了舞团整个下半年的巡演，第四个星期的时候终于习惯了和崔胜澈同居的生活。

自从进了舞团他还没有放过长假，加上崔胜澈的生活本来就悠闲，更是完全松弛了下来，早上去帮对方开花店，耗一天时间，晚上回去或者一起看电影或者一起打游戏，睡觉的时候他要抱着崔胜澈才能睡着。

他和李知勋总是各忙各的，很少特别大段地涉及彼此的生活，权顺荣和崔胜澈相处的时候偶尔能在罪恶感中体会到一点李知勋的心情，对方格外容易被环境影响，所以一起做什么都会很有兴致。

崔胜澈也没和别人一同住过，本想着会有些难办，但是他和权顺荣在生活上格外地和的来，无聊的时候甚至会同时很出一首歌。这样倒有点正经恋爱的感觉，权顺荣就是那种会出现在校园小说里总是阳光美好的小男朋友。

就是两个人成天的黏在一起有些太过纵欲，虽然之前李知勋会偶尔来小住，但崔胜澈大部分时间还是独居，权顺荣搬来之后放着更大的客房不住，偏要每天都要来挤他那一张小床，两个人睡觉的时候紧靠着，权顺荣还要伸手抱他，往往蹭不了两下就有人硬了。有的时候也不做完全套，两个人紧贴着互相抚慰，多亏了崔胜澈之前收到的那些玩具，过程也不单调。只是权顺荣这家伙一休息精力变得出奇的好，前一天晚上两个人玩到凌晨两点，第二天一早又硬着一根去戳床上另一个人的屁股。

以前崔胜澈管做了一次凌晨起意又要做一次的李知勋叫折腾，现在这权顺荣晚上一次早上紧接着，也叫折腾。

倒是正儿八经成全了崔胜澈喜欢睡懒觉的坏习惯，成天地在家里躺倒中午十二点才去花店去接权顺荣的班，晚上两个人再一起回来。

李知勋一直没有出现，权顺荣也逃避问题似的很少问，但是崔胜澈与他的交集大部分还和李知勋交联着，所以怎么也无法避免提起，权顺荣总是说全名，没两句就气鼓鼓的。

崔胜澈还是笑眯眯地一口一个顺荣知勋，权顺荣心里也知道，他说到底还是这段复杂关系里相对于较旁观的角色，所有情绪线头都被他掌在手里，所以他并不需要委曲求全，也不需要原谅和忏悔。

他可以永远漂亮永远美丽，永远做不需要在阳光下暴晒的，就像他自己照料的那样温室里的花。

他喜欢这样的崔胜澈。

他只要和崔胜澈相处的很开心就好了。

  
  
“哥怎么可以这样呢？”权顺荣双手扶在身后的桌子上，崔胜澈半跪在他面前，膝盖底下垫了个薄薄的坐垫，正隔着休闲裤舔弄他的，“怎么可以大白天就发情，昨天晚上不才做过么？”  
  
的确是在陈述事实，但偏偏挑一些露骨的词语，权顺荣打定了主意戏弄崔胜澈，故意用夸张的语气和动作勾起情趣。  
  
他穿了条棉麻质地的单裤，对方的吐息能够清晰地传递过来。  
  
崔胜澈虽然平时在床上也足够放的开，也毫无保留地展示自己的欲望，偏偏是个不经逗的主，没两下身上连着脸一起发热，脸还对着权顺荣的下半身，抬头忿忿不平地：“不是昨天你说我口得太差，今天我就来练习了嘛！”  
  
权顺荣实在不好意思讲是因为他只被两个人口过，李知勋的技术太高超。就伸手扯下来裆部早已经沾满口水的裤子，已经鼓起来的一包贴在崔胜澈面前：“那哥练习吧。”  
  
顺着他的动作又低头下去，崔胜澈一边扒权顺荣的内裤一边嘀咕：“穿个那么单的裤子形状都看得一清二楚，也不知道等着谁和你做。”  
  
权顺荣笑出来：“不是哥的裤子么？”  
  
“我又没叫你今天穿出来。”  
  
崔胜澈回头，确认花店的大门已经被关上，才回头对着已经半勃的分身，皱眉：“你硬的也太快了。”  
  
昨天他俩没有做到底，崔胜澈口得太差，权顺荣偏偏又要说出来，还一前一后地要帮人指导，最后花的时间太长两个人都失去了兴致，拿玩具不了了之。  
  
所以今天崔胜澈难得没有睡懒觉，一大早就黏着权顺荣和他一起到花店里来，暑假还有一阵子才结束，所以也等不来什么人。权顺荣学养花学的起兴，一个人也能忙活大半天，崔胜澈被他惯得不想动，一大早灌了两壶茶。  
  
权顺荣穿他的裤子，里面套内裤也是对方的取向，松松垮垮的，崔胜澈看他浇花，没两眼就心猿意马地盯着裆下微鼓起的那一包。  
  
所以就变成了现在这个状况，权顺荣还靠在收拾花的桌子上，昨天晚上那个因为做不好口交而生气的哥现在正捧着他的性器，皱着眉头伸出舌尖舔舔顶端。  
  
沾了一些汗味，冲进鼻子里的味道让人觉得不是非常美好，崔胜澈本来对这些就敏感，看他抗拒的样子权顺荣本来都打算放弃，哪知崔胜澈一闭眼就含了下去。  
  
“唔……”本来还想继续说点什么却被突如其来的刺激打断，被口腔内壁突然包裹住，很难再专注在其他的事情上。  
  
微弱的汗味混着阴茎上的体味，崔胜澈皱着眉头吞吐了几个来回，柱身上全部沾满了自己的口水之后味道才稍微淡下去一些，才有心情回想昨天晚上权顺荣教得诀窍，缩紧了口腔含着，努力不叫牙齿碰到。  
  
虽然可以做到但对于他来说还是有一些难度，龟头顶在喉咙，就强忍下干呕的欲望，腮帮子也因为肌肉用力感到酸痛，唾液就控制不住从嘴角流下来。  
  
“哥这样子太糟糕了。”权顺荣低头，对方的眼角啜着因为干呕出现的眼泪，嘴巴虽然在发抖但因为长时间的大张微微发抖，他用大拇指揉捏崔胜澈的下唇，连带着下巴都沾满了液体，口水混着汗，还有自己的前液。  
  
实在是太难鼓起勇气回答，崔胜澈嗓子里冒出一句微不可闻的答应。喘了一会儿又重新用嘴巴舔弄，这次换了舌头，仔细描绘茎体上凸出来的血管，有一处突出的格外明显，就顶着那里不放。  
  
权顺荣的反应好像没有刚才激烈，他就学着李知勋平时的样子伸手撸动没有被吞下的剩下一部分性器。频率慢的出奇，权顺荣伸出汗涔涔的手掌住他的指头，握得更紧的同时加快了速度。  
  
对方的大腿皮肤就贴在自己耳边，摩擦的声音传进脑海里让他脑袋晕晕乎乎。权顺荣最近没有怎么去锻炼，腿上肌肉松弛下来一些，手感反而更好，崔胜澈腾出来一只手揉捏，偶尔拉扯到屁股肉就听见对方无法控制的呻吟溢出来。  
  
他终于得意起来，加快了吞吐的节奏，同时手去捏对方的屁股，脖子因为仰着已经有些酸痛了，又不舍得换一个更舒服的姿势，故意在权顺荣主动挺腰配合他的同时吐出来，只用舌头去戳弄顶端。  
  
“哥……”难耐地用下半身往崔胜澈脸上蹭，前列腺液到处黏着，“快点，还想要。”  
  
“不给，”起了玩心，崔胜澈故意只戳弄铃口，放任涨成紫红色的柱身不管。  
  
只刺激顶端的触感有点痛，但是快感更甚，如此几个来回权顺荣终于忍不住摁住对方的头让他强行吞下，控制不好动作幅度，直接戳到喉咙。  
  
崔胜澈没有反抗，这样动作了几下反而更卖力地去取悦对方。  
  
“唔，哥，一会儿要射了……”他有些抱歉地看着崔胜澈，那人已经被他顶出了眼泪。  
  
崔胜澈没回答，只是依旧卖力吸吮，眼神垂下去，睫毛在脸上投一片半圆形的阴影。  
  
权顺荣射精前想要从崔胜澈的嘴里撤出来，但对方含得死死的，最后还是交代在湿热的口腔里。  
  
伸手捧着想叫崔胜澈吐出来，谁知道那人含着精液口齿不清地问他：“我有进步么？”自己点点头，他就闭着眼睛，喉结上下一动就闭嘴吃了进去。  
  
味道自然是有点怪的，但崔胜澈还是皱着眉头吞下去，不顾权顺荣一脸的抗拒。  
  
“哥怎么就吞下去了，很腥啊……”  
  
他眨眨眼睛，瘫坐在地上：“味道是不太好。”嘴角还沾了一些浓稠的精液，却也不伸手抹，试图用舌头舔干净。  
  
一把将他推倒在地板上，接下来发生的事情彼此都很清楚，权顺荣笑着亲他的眼睛：“接下来该我报答哥了，昨天晚上没有做到最后，很不舒服吧。”  
  
“少废话了，嗯……快点……”

又过了一个多星期，随着开学渐渐的学生也多了起来，生意比以前要忙一些，大家都在传校门口花店的帅哥老板又招了一个帅哥店员，经常有人来店里看他们。

权顺荣不像以前不理睬那些学生的崔胜澈，他很乐意和那些女孩子们讲话，说一点小事也笑眯眯的。

不少学生冲着李知勋这个畅销作家的身份来报考学校的文学院，从学生嘴里都能听到不少和李知勋有关的消息，据说这学期李知勋推掉了学校的工作说要专心写稿。

“是呢，这样大家就不怎么能见到李作家了呢。”权顺荣嘴上和着学生们，心里难免失落，毕竟也期望过会和来见崔胜澈的李知勋碰面，看来机会是不怎么有了。

过了两天权顺荣终于从共同的朋友那里打听到李知勋的近况，听说对方不在本市之后第一件事就是拽着崔胜澈偷偷回家拿东西。

“我说你回自己家怎么还被看见啊，又不是小偷……”崔胜澈不情愿地被权顺荣搂着胳膊往前走，“而且为什么要拉着我一起啊，我可是第三者啊第三者，您现在是要找风水宝地处决我么？”

对方一脸不情愿地：“我不是不想被他看见么，本来就僵持着，现在见面岂不是更尴尬。”

其实是给自己找遮羞布，权顺荣害怕自己一见李知勋又没出息地想要回到对方身边，那么他生气，他的情感问题就永远都不会被解决了。

“那万一咱俩一起被他看见了，怎么办？”崔胜澈调笑他。

“那我们就让他当面选一个，”权顺荣气鼓鼓的，而后小声地凑在崔胜澈耳边，“但是哥也要记得和我偷情哦。”

“hoshi？是hoshi哥么？”他俩正闹着，权顺荣正想趁着人少亲崔胜澈因为大小升起来的脸颊，后面却有人追上来叫他，只有舞团的人才会叫他这个名字，权顺荣下意识地松开了崔胜澈，退后一步隔出来一个礼貌距离。

果不其然是舞团的后辈，看见他就一脸好奇地问他为什么没出国，难免也好奇起一边崔胜澈的身份。

“前辈和这位帅哥哥搂得很紧呢，我都看见啦。”

“呃……是关系很好的哥哥啦。”只留下权顺荣一个人窘迫，崔胜澈倒是无所谓的样子接连应和他，脸上笑得明媚。

回去的路上没人再继续说话。

李知勋果然不在家，家里甚至有一阵子没有人住的样子，桌柜面上都落了一层薄灰，两个人一开门就皱眉头，为了不让李知勋发现也不能收拾，直接去卧室等权顺荣拿衣服。  
  
权顺荣大开着衣柜门翻找，崔胜澈就靠着床上的玩偶，玩了一会儿手机就觉得无聊了，翻身趴着看权顺荣。  
  
“这娃娃是顺荣的？”扯了扯臭脸猫身上的旧衣服，崔胜澈问他。  
  
嗯。  
  
权顺荣头都没回，一边把李知勋送给自己的几件外套扔到旁边，一边说，“李知勋不在的话，我没有它的话就睡不着觉。”  
  
他这段时间一直用全名称呼李知勋，有点像小孩子闹别扭的做法，但是很管用，的确能减少很多想起两个人之间回忆的时刻。  
  
“啊……所以你刚来找我的时候那么憔悴啊……”崔胜澈也把那玩偶搂在怀里，软绵绵的，混着洗涤剂和权顺荣身上的味道。  
  
短暂的沉默，而后权顺荣猛地打断：“啊！不过和哥一起睡觉的话，不会失眠。”  
  
崔胜澈听完嗤嗤笑，抱着玩偶猫打滚，鼻子埋在床上：“顺荣是不是和知勋在这个床上做爱。”  
  
“不然呢？去别人家床上做么？”  
  
“啊……好羡慕……”  
  
“羡慕什么？羡慕我和李知勋做爱么？哥不是两个都做过了？”  
  
“想看顺荣和知勋做爱，嘿嘿。”  
  
权顺荣随便塞了几件运动套装进包里，这时候坐在崔胜澈旁边：“那有什么好看的，做爱不都差不多吗？还是说……”  
  
他环住了崔胜澈，把玩偶垫在两个人中间，目光狡黠：“哥嫉妒了？”  
  
嗯。  
  
崔胜澈面对面看他，坦诚地：“嫉妒了。”  
  
权顺荣一副我就知道的样子，用力扑过去，就坐在崔胜澈的腰上，焦急地解开对方的纽扣：“那要在这里做吗？”  
  
那个玩偶还垫在两个人中间，上衣脱了之后直接蹭在胸前乳头上，粗糙的质感有点怪，崔胜澈扭着去解权顺荣的裤子，被对方灵巧地躲开。  
  
要先接吻，权顺荣积极地凑过来，舔湿了崔胜澈的嘴唇才含住。  
  
“顺荣太色了……在和男朋友一起的床上就要和哥哥做了么？”崔胜澈只是想要逗他，却意外被对方当真了。  
  
他从刚刚开始就紧绷着，在路上碰见了同事，说自己搂着的崔胜澈是要好的哥哥，这无伤大雅，可是崔胜澈会怎么想。  
  
即使崔胜澈一直大度地说理解，并且反复强调自己没事，权顺荣却是拥有太强烈的共情，让他又难过又尴尬。  
  
他和崔胜澈一起相处的这段时间很开心，甚至开心的可以忘记自己和李知勋之间的矛盾。却胆小地不敢承认对方，连李知勋都可以给他一个被包养的身份，造一座宫殿把他关起来，自己呢，只是像个还没有长大的孩子依赖着他，想在自己不想面对的世界背面找一个不会难过的避难所。  
  
“哥……对不起。”他动作突然停下了，鼻子就抵在崔胜澈胸膛上，能听见传过来微弱的心脏跳动。  
  
还在因为刚才的事情道歉么？我没事的，你想你哥是谁啊，要是这点事情我都在意的话，那我干脆不要活了。  
  
崔胜澈笑着拍他肩膀，但是表情也有点勉强的样子，把怀里的权顺荣抱得更紧，不让他看见。  
  
“哥喜欢我么？”权顺荣又反复地问这个问题，做爱的时候他总是这么问，好像举办仪式一般地有执念。  
  
“喜欢啊。”崔胜澈手掌覆在他的后脑勺，“每次都要问，看来我们顺荣真的很需要爱啊，我怎么可能不爱你呢。”  
  
他的声音很低，介着空气和骨骼一同传导过来，听起来就有些失真，权顺荣声音里已经带了哭腔，很奇怪的，权顺荣觉得只要事情涉及到崔胜澈，他就很容易掉眼泪，又问他：“那哥讨厌我么？”  
  
崔胜澈还没回答他就打断说：“我要听实话。”  
  
沉默了一会，崔胜澈手上的动作也停下了：“那顺荣讨厌我么？”  
  
权顺荣抬头看他，两个人眼睛都红红的。  
  
权顺荣点点头。  
  
崔胜澈也点点头。  
  
还没等权顺荣下一秒哭出来，崔胜澈抢先捧住去吻他的脸：“可是我更喜欢顺荣，所以讨厌也没有问题的。”  
  
就算是很短暂的一瞬感觉到幸福也好，崔胜澈觉得明明都已经深陷不伦关系，还能讲出这样的话的自己果然是个糟糕的大人，但是类似的话也同样给李知勋讲过。  
  
“我们不可能永远这样下去的，我……以后我会回到顺荣身边。”  
  
“你不是一直在他身边么？放心吧，不要把我想成胡搅蛮缠的人，如果知勋不需要了的话，我也会消失的。”  
  
崔胜澈突然想念李知勋，虽然肉体上都不是第一次，但初恋的确是他。只不过这句话他大概这辈子都没有机会说出口。  
  
可本来世界也没有规定要和喜欢的人永远在一起。  
  
就好像他喜欢李知勋也喜欢权顺荣，但是说在一起的话似乎可能性不大，他对于性和情感关系的建立打头就是从李知勋包养他开始的，要说什么乐观想法，还真的没有。  
  
“我……我也喜欢哥……”权顺荣哭着扑过来，鼻涕眼泪都蹭在崔胜澈的肩膀上，上半身却也没软下去，为了转移他的注意力崔胜澈伸出一只手从底端开始抚慰，同时借这姿势刚好凑在对方耳边。  
  
“我知道，我知道……”  
  
又是哭又是呻吟，权顺荣喘气的架势很大，肩膀大幅度起伏着，混乱中很快陷入了情欲，咬牙往崔胜澈手里顶。  
  
他的耳尖泛红，崔胜澈就刚好凑过去舔，把柔软的耳垂含在齿间，也不管自己下半身已经高高翘起的性器，全心全意照顾着权顺荣。  
  
“嗯……还要，哥快一点。”

李知勋在外地的工作室住了大半个月，因为他发现家里权顺荣的痕迹实在是太多了，从他走之前没有收拾好的笔记本到洗衣篓里还没来得及清洗的衣物，连睡觉一翻身都是那个一脸严肃正经的臭脸猫，所有的东西都频繁地提醒他权顺荣离开的事实。

他播了权顺荣的电话，那个人不接，以往从来没有这样过，或许是这样让他变得有些心急，找了其他的办法却也总得不到回应，只好主动又不经意地向两个人共同的好友透露自己的近况，怀抱着一点或许权顺荣会主动来问的希望。

甚至没有办法鼓起勇气找崔胜澈，虽然能够联络到对方，但当面又不知道自己的事情应该怎么讲，说到底他至今仍然希望他们三个人之间的关系可以保持平衡，这周编辑又一次催他回家拿之前的合同，实在顶不过一天二十通电话软硬兼施的情况，今天终于舍得回家看一看。  
  
李知勋刚开家门就听见房间里动静，还以为家里进了贼，低头便在玄关看见权顺荣特别喜欢以致于穿得有些变形了的球鞋，知道有人回来了，这才开始嘲笑自己还在怀疑安保严格的公寓楼家里会有贼闯空门。  
  
“顺荣，顺荣啊……”他急着去叫人，丝毫没有注意到旁边那双款式相近的运动鞋。  
  
天已经黑得差不多了，只有卧室亮灯，门虚掩了一半，里面有人说话的声音但是听不清楚。李知勋喊着权顺荣的名字推开门，反而先看到崔胜澈的脸。  
  
而对方显然愣了几秒才注意到他，抚在权顺荣背上的手僵住，却还环着他，音量不大不小地喊了一声知勋啊。  
  
权顺荣还在哭哭啼啼地吻他，察觉到气氛变得有些微妙才顺着崔胜澈的目光转头。  
  
“胜澈……我还以为家里进了小偷呢。”眼睛被灯光刺激得有些酸涩，李知勋把外套脱在一进门的矮凳上，揉了眼睛才凑过去看床上衣衫不整纠缠在一起的两个。  
  
“顺荣，你瘦了。”  
  
看到是李知勋，权顺荣哭得更凶了。  
  
TBC.  
  



	6. 来日方长（6）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 后来我知道了，感情这东西，没有明码标价，这本来就没有办法公平。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 勋荣澈3批/请看清攻受/包养情节  
随便搞搞

这样的场景李知勋不是没有切实想象过，只不过真的身处其中的时候，除了强烈的快感外还有不现实感。  
  
崔胜澈跪趴在他面前，屁股就在自己跟前蹭来蹭去，上面沾了大片的润滑液，灯光照明下亮闪闪的一片。  
  
李知勋握着分身在对方股间摩擦，崔胜澈后穴里塞了根按摩棒，只插进去了一半，剩下的部分在外面露着，进出被他另一只手掌控。  
  
遥控器握在权顺荣手里，他躺在崔胜澈身下，另一只手将两个人的性器握在一起，顶端紧挨着共同抚慰。  
  
崔胜澈前后被两个人刺激，下半身吐了一些前列腺液出来，黏得他和权顺荣胯下到处都是，他看不见李知勋的脸，面前的权顺荣倒是红着脸兴奋着，玩弄他的身体的同时撑起后背和他接吻。  
  
湿热的舌头钻进来，灵巧地舔他的牙齿，光应付下半身的前后夹击就足够叫他支付过多的精力，更别提现在权顺荣凑上来要接吻，只好被动地应付，来不及吞咽的唾液沾在下巴上。  
  
“哥什么感觉？”权顺荣看着对方脸上因为刺激太强烈所以迷茫的样子，兴奋地加快了手上的动作，崔胜澈一软就要塌到他身上，李知勋的手却捏着他的腰，因为有点被无视的样子所以用力掐了一把臀肉。  
  
李知勋也不多说话，只是没有减轻手上的动作，让崔胜澈被欺负之后嗯嗯啊啊的胡乱呻吟，意识早已经飞到天边，只有应付不来的窘境提醒他自己正在被两个人干。  
  
而这两个人的关系正是情侣，崔胜澈晕晕乎乎地想这种荒唐的事情怎么可能发生在自己身上，转念又觉得其实自己自从和李知勋搞在一起并且维持这段关系以来这件事就有了可能性。  
  
李知勋一开始进来房间看到两个脱得差不多的人纠缠在一起，本意是先想吻转头过来的权顺荣，可是那人说什么也不愿意让李知勋动，两个人就隔着崔胜澈你来我往，就变成了当下反而是第三个人被其他两个人夹在中间的状况。  
  
有些诡异，三个人没有说话便赤身裸体纠缠在一起的场面。但是气氛引导三个人又很难停下，理智拼命告诉李知勋他们三个人之间需要一场对话，身体却不由自主地想要耽于情欲。  
  
崔胜澈因为快感不自觉地晃着身体，后背连着臀部好看的曲线在李知勋面前舒展开，他觉得自己又硬了一些，越过崔胜澈的肩膀还能看见躺在那人身下权顺荣的脸，也同样染着情欲，他的心情很微妙，说不上这段时间自己更想念谁。  
  
他一直以为自己和崔胜澈之间维持关系的介质和方法非常微妙，他本应该更想念权顺荣才是，可当下抱着他的时候也有不一样的欣喜，俯下身体咬住对方的背，李知勋让权顺荣帮他拿套。  
  
权顺荣这时候正专心在玩崔胜澈的耳垂，听见李知勋喊他不情愿地从床头柜的抽屉里扔了几个安全套出来，李知勋一数，三个，然后挑着眉毛看权顺荣。  
  
“这情况你一个套就够了？”权顺荣说完又和崔胜澈接吻，手伸得长，直接把对方后穴里的按摩棒抽出来扔到一边。崔胜澈身后感觉到空虚就更殷勤地去蹭李知勋，嘴里黏糊糊地喊：“知勋啊……快点，快点进来。”  
  
李知勋用嘴叼着安全套包装的一角撕开了，对于权顺荣的提问只是用行动代替回答，崔胜澈的后面已经被按摩棒扩张得差不多了，很轻松就能插进去。  
  
他没有给崔胜澈缓和的空闲，一插进去就立即动起来，崔胜澈的身体里又软又热，呻吟的叫声像浸泡在蜜里：“嗯……一进来就动也太犯规，要被你们玩坏了……快……继续操我……”  
  
“哥看起来完全失去理智了，李知勋你够厉害。”权顺荣丝毫不认为自己也是现在这样状况的罪魁祸首之一，仍然专心将崔胜澈的耳垂捏在指间把玩，也不忘去帮崔胜澈打，两个人的龟头都握在柔软的手心里，大多数都是互相摩擦，时不时来一下口对口的亲密接触。  
  
两边夹击的强烈刺激都很快冲上脑袋，快感带来的焦躁和急切让崔胜澈迫切地寻找一个宣泄口，于是叫得更大声，撑在权顺荣身体两边的胳膊也开始发抖，最终软绵绵倒在权顺荣怀里。  
  
他被对方抱着，这样感觉有点像被权顺荣操，可是李知勋的声音又从身后不停地传过来，他记忆里清晰地记得李知勋情欲里会不自觉发出声音的低喘，潜意识不断提醒着他接下来会发生什么。  
  
身体里进出的性器幅度依旧很大，李知勋偶尔放慢速度，缓慢地顶到深处，能听见崔胜澈难耐的请求他再快一点，同时问他自己和权顺荣谁做的更好。  
  
崔胜澈摇头，选不出答案。抱着他的权顺荣极力表现自己，讨好地加快了手上的动作。  
  
“顺，顺荣……”  
  
听见对方的回答李知勋也不恼，顺着崔胜澈的意思又重新大力抽插：“那看来我还要多努力呢，不然胜澈被抢走的话，我可是会很困扰啊……”  
  
崔胜澈的胸膛抵着权顺荣的，李知勋操弄的幅度变大，就能清楚地传过来，他仿佛能够感受到另一份快感，没一会儿就涌现出想要射精的欲望，又加快了手上动作的幅度。  
  
包裹着自己的内壁突然收紧，李知勋知道崔胜澈要射了，抬眼看权顺荣脸上的表情也是高潮前迷茫的样子，就猛力地刺激后穴里的敏感点。  
  
那两个人高潮的时候李知勋并没有一起射，缓慢地撤出来换了个套子，崔胜澈脱力地倒在一边，权顺荣还沉浸在快感中，猝不及防就有两根手指插进来给他扩张。  
  
很紧，李知勋一边做一边皱眉，看来这两个一起做也是权顺荣在上面，他又挤了更多润滑液在手上，但还只是草草扩张之后就插进去。  
  
很痛，权顺荣眼泪都要出来，四肢还没力气去反抗李知勋，软塌塌的任人宰割。他有一阵子没有用过后面，痛苦的同时微微期待。崔胜澈见状凑过来亲他的脸，安抚他一会儿就不会痛了。  
  
没一会儿权顺荣就放松下来，手还是不肯去搂李知勋，固执地抓着床单，头也偏向一边，一副贞洁烈女被强迫的样子。  
  
李知勋被他的样子逗笑了，阴茎还插在权顺荣身体里，低下去吻他的脖颈，小声地凑在耳边：“胜澈哥让你插是因为他宠你，可别想我也那么好。”  
  
“我全都听到了喂！”  
  
权顺荣没有心思理会其他两个人拌嘴，还在努力叫自己的屁股吃下更多李知勋的分身，深呼吸着张开大腿。  
  
仿佛没有怜爱的心思，李知勋立马就开始小幅度地抽插，他还是觉得权顺荣的敏感点很好找，没两下就听见权顺荣的声音小下去，较劲的两条腿也软了，亲密地缠上来勾住他的腰。  
  
还是不愿意搂他，李知勋也不在意，任旁边的崔胜澈撒娇似的搂着权顺荣亲，故意做亲昵的样子让他嫉妒。  
  
权顺荣嗓子里漏出一点舒服的喘息，身体里温度很高，从里到外都绵软，只有不应期过后的性器胀得高，他瞧了一眼身边的崔胜澈，对方并没有要帮他的意思，但是读懂了他眼神里的意思，笑嘻嘻地：“我想看顺荣被操射。”  
  
这次轮到权顺荣红着脸说不出话了，李知勋听见笑他：“你可别觉得他是什么好人，都是骗你的。”  
  
说完就用力干进去，每次都紧盯着敏感点，完全不给对方反应的机会，抽出来又立马顶上去。  
  
快感堆积的很快，权顺荣胡乱叫着李知勋的名字，还得分心回应崔胜澈的吻，早已经没了力气，夹着腰的两条腿被李知勋把着，对方恨不得把他捅穿似的用力。  
  
他又射了一次，李知勋仿佛还有精力似的红着眼睛动作，又来回了几次才射出来，他把避孕套扔到垃圾桶里，才躺回床上。  
  
三个人并排躺，床显得稍微有点小了，不过也没人在意，就挤着，权顺荣别扭地非要隔着崔胜澈，把那只没拆封的避孕套扔给李知勋：“喂，你的，还有一个呢。”  
  
“知勋选一个吧，”崔胜澈垂眼看李知勋两腿间的那活儿，还有要抬头的趋势，“反正都这样了。”说完便有些自暴自弃地闭上了眼睛，无视一团糟的床上和连带自己在内的三个人。  
  
就在自己右手边，李知勋又直接翻身压住了崔胜澈。  
  
反正他也知道避孕套还剩不止一个，他也不止还能再选一次。

  
  
天还没亮崔胜澈就醒了，一看手机屏幕才五点多，他睡得很浅，醒了很多次，总是迷迷糊糊间觉得三个人还在做爱。  
  
权顺荣不知道什么时候躺到了两个人中间，这时候也不管什么玩偶，拽着他身上短袖的衣角。  
  
另一头睡着李知勋，仰面仰着一脸严肃的，眉头皱的紧，没有穿衣服，肩膀上和胸前都是吻痕，样子有点滑稽。  
  
“顺荣啊，顺荣……”崔胜澈手搭在对方胳膊上，没两下那人就醒了，微光中一双亮闪闪的眼睛看他。  
  
权顺荣一开口，嗓子有点干哑：“哥……哥睡不着么？”  
  
摇了摇头，崔胜澈指着旁边的李知勋，看到之后权顺荣也笑了，闭着嘴巴不让声音发出来，指着床头柜中间的抽屉让崔胜澈去翻找。  
  
崔胜澈翻出来一副带软毛保护的手铐，不明所以地转向权顺荣，却在看到脸上的表情之后了然于心地把这玩具递给了他。

……  
  
李知勋是被特别大的呻吟声音吵醒的，睁开眼睛发现自己正两手朝上被绑在床头，他用力拽扯，发现手腕被以前他和权顺荣用的情趣玩具铐着。  
  
他花了一些时间眼睛才能适应房间里较暗的光线，发现呻吟的源头是在自己面前搂在一起的两个人。  
  
这场景几个小时前已经看过一边，不再觉得惊讶或者新鲜，只不过自己被绑的事实，确实让他有点震惊。  
  
“唔……”面前崔胜澈正压着权顺荣接吻，手不安分地探进对方的底裤，又是掐住大腿又是捏屁股。权顺荣已经来了劲儿，双手双腿急切地缠住对方。  
  
没有人注意到另一个人醒了，权顺荣已经被扒得只剩条底裤，性器顶出来好大一包，轻声向崔胜澈索求。  
  
李知勋轻轻动了一下，耳朵尖的崔胜澈立马听见然后朝他转过头来，故意停下了亲权顺荣的嘴，于是对方也不满地转头过来看向他这边。  
  
两个人看到李知勋醒了，也不多说话，只是更加激烈地纠缠在一起。  
  
崔胜澈故意把权顺荣的内裤扯了，昨天做爱的时候被掐得红肿的屁股露在外面，阴茎硬着抵着崔胜澈的小腹，铃口摩擦在肌肤上，时不时吐出来些前液。  
  
“嗯……哥哥，哥哥……”权顺荣故意发出平时不会发出的声音，故意叫给李知勋听，“哥哥……摸摸我……”  
  
崔胜澈把手伸下去帮权顺荣打，余光去瞥另一个人，李知勋的下身硬了，他没穿衣服，直愣愣立在空气里。  
  
他停下来手里的动作，留权顺荣一个人躺着空虚地看他，崔胜澈很直白，握住李知勋的阴茎就伸了舌头，因为含着男人的龟头所以话说不清楚：“唔……知勋的，也来看看我的口交有没有长进……”  
  
看他这样子权顺荣怎么肯示弱，也跪趴着凑上来舔还没有被照顾到的阴囊，长大了嘴巴整个含住，用舌头用力的顶弄。  
  
李知勋的手本来顺着自己被铐着的动作握着床头，这样一刺激就松开了，手铐毛绒绒的触感勒着他的手腕，全身的血液都沸腾着往下半身冲。  
  
因为含着他的所以权顺荣嗓子里的声音也不清楚，模模糊糊的像小孩子学说话，停顿间看崔胜澈：“反正……反正哥没有我舔的好吧。”  
  
他们两个人一左一右凑在自己的下半身，李知勋觉得自己思绪要飘走的同时两个人又同时抬头，光线虽然暗但是能看到亮晶晶的眼神。  
  
“那知勋说谁舔的好？”  
  
“那小勋选一个。”

这是什么剧情？  
  
李知勋嘴巴张开又闭上，下半身突然停下之后涨得难受，他突然就懂了为什么自己被铐在床上，这俩人是铁了心的不想让自己好。  
  
他开口，嗓子像粗布被束紧般的发痒：“呃……别停，先继续……”  
  
话音刚落下半身又温热口腔包裹住，李知勋低头能看见两个人都低垂着眼睛，权顺荣偶尔抬头看他，眼神里冒出一些机灵，像狡黠的小狐狸。  
  
崔胜澈口交的技术真的好了很多，甚至会偶尔用牙齿故意刺激他，双管齐下，没一会儿就涌现出想要射精的欲望。  
  
“呃……”他半沉醉间闭上了眼睛，马上要射精的时候权顺荣感受到他身体的变化，立马送了口。停下的感觉不是很好，李知勋睁眼看见两个人都直起身子来不再继续，而后自己被套上一个小小的锁精环。  
  
高潮被阻断并且环状物堵在他的下半身，没有机会用手自己抚慰，李知勋仍然做万岁姿势躺在床上，然后看着那两个人又重新开始互相挑逗。  
  
这必定是个难耐的过程，李知勋很难控制自己不去看他们，权顺荣不但瘦了，腰腹部和腿上的肌肉也软下去，被捏住的时候都显示出肉感。  
  
他明显被崔胜澈玩弄在掌心的样子，本人明显也享受着不想去反抗。  
  
崔胜澈在昨晚李知勋留下的吻痕上覆盖自己的，因为亲吻沾上唾液的嘴唇颜色也很红，得意地看李知勋，意味深长地盯着他的下身看几眼。  
  
“哥哥……哥哥也摸摸顺荣的。”权顺荣不停地往崔胜澈怀里蹭，涨红的性器也不安分地四处戳弄。  
  
崔胜澈故意从背后抱住他，让他大张着双腿面对李知勋，头垫在他的肩膀上，手就从背后绕过来握住权顺荣高高翘起的分身还是撸动。  
  
权顺荣有些脱力地倚在崔胜澈怀里，他的头也微垂着，偶尔抬头看李知勋，眼神里的东西很复杂，却又让人觉得是在进行无言的诱惑。  
  
其实动作还是有些羞耻，权顺荣有几次想要往崔胜澈怀里缩，却还是被那人强迫着舒展开身体。  
  
“哥哥……”权顺荣也兴奋起来，渐渐顾不得害羞，就一直随着对方的动作挺腰，射精的时候却喊了李知勋的名字，昨晚纵欲过后精液变得有些稀薄，一股一股洇在床单上。  
  
李知勋觉得自己的下半身快要爆炸却没有办法射出来，紧绷着喘息，难得地冒出两句呻吟，崔胜澈弄完权顺荣又去挑逗他，故意把自己裸体展现在对方面前，含着手指自慰。  
  
“知勋看着却不能动，会不会很难受？这是惩罚哦。”崔胜澈一字一句地说，“始乱终弃的惩罚。”  
  
“我哪里有。”  
  
李知勋心里这么想着，却连说出来的余裕都没有。  
  
崔胜澈用饥渴的眼神看着李知勋，打出来的时候大声的喊想要李知勋操进来，口水顺着手指流到胳膊上。  
  
李知勋头脑昏沉着，脑海和现实无法控制地相互割离，快感堆积的越来越快却没有办法释放，难耐地逼出来一些生理泪水。  
  
权顺荣从高潮中缓过来凑过来吻他的脸，他说小勋，我爱你，然后把他的脸颊吻得湿漉漉，李知勋想要拥抱他，手却仍然被束缚。  
  
崔胜澈快要高潮的时候他俩终于上下都解开了李知勋，随便拨弄几下两个人就一起射了。  
  
这也太伤身体了，天蒙蒙发亮，三个人挤在一起迷迷糊糊睡过去的时候，李知勋想。

  
  
直到半下午崔胜澈才又一次醒来，睁眼是因为窗帘漏进来的灯光打在了自己脸上，这一次他睡得很沉，转头看另外两个人还在梦乡里，李知勋已经躺到了中间，被那边的权顺荣死死抱着。  
  
这次他蹑手蹑脚地独自起床，站起来的同时龇牙咧嘴地骂脏话。  
  
“操，屁股也太痛了，全身都痛。”  
  
李知勋权顺荣家的厨房很少有人用的样子，他花了一些时间才找到咖啡，灌到嘴里才有了现实感，才过去的一天让他觉得不真实，只有记忆里却还仍旧清晰地保存着快感。  
  
“唉……果然人生的快乐都是要付出代价的啊……”  
  
“什么代价呢？”  
  
他感叹出声，没有注意到厨房门口站着的另一个人，那人回应了他之后走近来问他讨咖啡喝，是李知勋。  
  
“快乐过后更不快乐的代价吧，所以下次就会想要更大的快乐了……”崔胜澈把自己手里的杯子递过去：“顺荣没醒？”他问，还想着刚才抱得紧的两个人。  
  
“没，好像太累了还在说梦话呢。”李知勋笑了，一口温热的咖啡滚过喉咙，声音又清晰了一些，“我真的没想到会发生这种事情，权顺荣好像挺喜欢你的。”  
  
“我难道不是他的type么？”崔胜澈一副得意的样子，靠在橱柜上和李知勋讲话，样子不像暗潮汹涌的金主和情人，倒像是亲密无间的好兄弟，“你说想象不到，不还是做的很开心。”  
  
怎么了，你嫉妒么？  
  
有一段时间没有人说话，于是崔胜澈去问李知勋，他觉得还是很累，身体酸痛着想要靠在那个人身上却没有动。  
  
李知勋喝完了咖啡：“没有哦。”他摇头。  
  
“我没有告诉他你每天都订一束花给他。”沉默又持续了一会儿，崔胜澈说，“或许是我在意了。”  
  
我知道。李知勋说。  
  
咖啡杯又被续满，崔胜澈不敢看李知勋的眼睛，只盯着自己的脚尖。  
  
所以顺荣不知道你一直想要联系他。  
  
我知道。李知勋又说。  
  
顺荣也知道，他说暂时不想理会我。想了一会儿，李知勋补充到。  
  
啊……差点忘记他们有共同的朋友了。崔胜澈自嘲般地笑笑，看来自己这个中间人的身份，也并不唯一。  
  
他可以被取代，或许是那个千万个人之一的选择，而李知勋和权顺荣，彼此可以成为唯一。  
  
李知勋察觉到他的不安，代替语言抱住崔胜澈，对方短暂地僵硬了一会儿，头才倚靠在他肩膀上。  
  
我很喜欢顺荣，也很喜欢你。现在我不知道要怎么选择了。你们两个人，太难对付了。  
  
你定给顺荣的花，店里标价199，我每天都包好，每天都数一个199，可是我总是在想，我都能数好这个199，怎么就论不清楚别的。  
  
后来我知道了，感情这东西，没有明码标价，这本来就没有办法公平。  
  
崔胜澈眼睛红红的。  
  
“哥也不用选择的，哥只要继续做自己就好。”  
  
李知勋抱着他，手安抚地在他背上拍拍。

  
  
权顺荣再醒来的时候崔胜澈已经不在了，李知勋说他走了。  
  
TBC.  



	7. 来日方长（7）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 那一浴缸漂亮的绣球花淋了雨，再开店的时候全部被埋进一旁的树下。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 勋荣澈3批/请看清攻受/有包养情节（虽然现在已经不怎么重要了）  
随便搞搞

学生们最近经常讨论学校门口那家没有招牌的花店，以前总是三天两头的不开门，要不就一直开到凌晨，最近却开得非常准时，天还蒙蒙亮的六七点，就能看见另一位老板上班，开始在花房里忙碌。  
  
有的时候甚至会在那里碰见文学院的畅销作家李老师，他最近在花店出现的频率甚至比他之前带学生出现在学校的频率还高。

所以总有人传李老师和花店老板的浪漫故事，可是旧老板似乎没有同他有交集，新老板又总是和他表现得相敬如宾，所以有些什么，也总是被当做捕风捉影。  
  
大门口那树木芙蓉开了，权顺荣一早就看见白色的花瓣在微凉的秋风中绽开，他拿出手机拍照发给李知勋。  
  
“胜澈哥的木莲开了。”  
  
“好，我等会过去。”  
  
结果李知勋明明是说好来赏花，还没到下午两个人便纠缠在一起。  
  
权顺荣花店围裙底下的裤子褪到地上，上衣被粗暴地扯开堆在胸前，他用手臂挟着，下半身光裸的皮肤蹭在粗糙的木质桌面上，大腿紧夹李知勋的腰和他接吻。  
  
李知勋含住他厚实的下唇，用牙齿刻意咬得吃痛，权顺荣伸出手指抵住牙关，红着眼睛求饶：“小勋咬得太痛了。”  
  
就算这样李知勋依旧咬了一口对方的食指，随后立刻伸出湿热的舌尖舔舐指缝，像宣誓自己的所有权，指间都沾满口水后从上至下含住，用口交的样子含住两根手指来回吞吐。  
  
他垂下去的目光抬起对上权顺荣的，对方的脸红得通透，却没有办法移开自己盯着李知勋的眼神，纤细的手指在红艳的唇瓣中进出，不论是颜色还是带着一点的性暗示都叫人兴奋。  
  
权顺荣觉得李知勋的样子就像在含着自己的性器吞吐，比起脑海里的想法身体上的反应更加诚实也更加迅速，明明没有怎么被抚慰下半身却硬挺着摩擦在围裙上。  
  
围裙布料的感受让人觉得很不好，权顺荣伸手把它撩到一边，已经冒出来一些前列腺液的头部直接对上李知勋身上的丝绵衬衣，深色布料洇出圆形的一小块痕迹。  
  
“勋，小勋……不要再玩了……”李知勋格外地有耐心，放过权顺荣的手指转移阵地啃他的锁骨，对方的肩颈线条分明，白皙的肌肤上只需轻啄就会留下小小的红痕，他咬得开心，就是不伸手抚慰对方的下半身。  
  
夹着自己的两条大腿突然收得更紧，李知勋扶在大腿上的手使劲掐了一把：“顺荣这么着急？”  
  
权顺荣笑嘻嘻地嗯啊，然后撒娇搂住李知勋的脖子，故意用上目线看他，眼神亮闪闪的。  
  
“那顺荣得先让它开心呢。”李知勋把自己刚才舔湿的手牵到下半身，权顺荣没有用力气所以手指掌心都软绵绵，隔着裤子摸到鼓起的一包便伶俐地从桌子上跳下来对着对方的胯间，直接扯下来裤子。  
  
现在变成李知勋靠在桌子上，两个人的位置变化，权顺荣饶有兴味地隔着短裤呼气，咬着边缘脱下来先将耻毛舔的很湿，像猫一样把舌头都伸出来，舔的三角区全是自己的口水。玩够了才把涨得紫红的龟头含进去，缩紧腮帮子将它吸得更硬。  
  
他只含住上面一点，下面用手帮李知勋撸，完全变硬之后才一点点吞得更深，手也不动了，想要全部用嘴巴含进去。  
  
“没事么？”李知勋低喘着问他，“深喉你会很难受。”  
  
权顺荣仍含着他的，摇摇头，闭上眼睛把高涨的茎身舔了几遍，全都湿润了又张开嘴巴含进去。  
  
腥味不小，加上鼓胀的顶端压着咽喉，权顺荣随即就干呕出来，却不舍得松开，仍旧握住放在口中，稍微吐出来喘口气然后立马再次吃进去。  
  
用手轻扯住对方的头发，李知勋看见权顺荣的眼角因为泛出来生理泪水所以红红的，鼻尖也是同样的颜色，嘴上尽然安抚权顺荣，手却摁着后脑勺想要对方吞下更多。  
  
权顺荣的嘴巴被占着，只好从鼻腔里发出呜咽声，明明在帮他人口交自己的屁股也在晃。围裙只能够挡住前面，后面的风光被李知勋一览无余，浑圆紧实的臀肉随着主人的动作一上一下的。  
  
“顺荣……”他嗓子干哑地，权顺荣又做了几个深喉之后捞着胳肢窝叫他站起来，趴到桌子上之后从屁股口袋里掏出一管润滑剂，挤了许多在臀缝，伸出手指很轻松就能捅进后穴，“今天光用指头可以么，用手指把顺荣干到高潮。”  
  
“唔……”虽然不如阴茎的刺激来的明显，手指的好处在于更加灵活。李知勋直接伸进来两根手指在自己体内，权顺荣的闷哼间配合对方的动作让手指进入得更深，很快就抵在敏感点一带徘徊。  
  
李知勋用手指轻轻按压，他知道权顺荣的敏感点在哪里，故意用这样的方式惹得对方心急，等到权顺荣耐不住空虚求他快一点，才摁压有些硬的敏感点。  
  
权顺荣扭着腰想要李知勋更快地戳弄，那人只是慢吞吞地不动作，反而腾出手来打他的屁股，白皙的屁股肉上几片红痕，轻微的疼痛，但是是性爱中最佳的催化剂。  
  
“顺荣总是那么心急怎么可以呢，太快高潮的话就不好玩了啊……”  
  
“唔……”对方的声音带了些哭腔，加上本来就因为口交落了些眼泪，声音失真得便更多，“勋，勋的手指也很舒服，就……就用手指把顺荣操射嘛，快一点。”

李知勋笑了，咬住权顺荣的肩膀，开始加快手上的力度，开始只是在敏感带游移，等权顺荣的叫声慢慢变大，就开始集中刺激敏感处，每一下都毫不留情地重重摁在那一点。

“勋……要，要去了……”  
  
就快要高潮了，权顺荣抓住李知勋后背的手指猛地蜷缩，身体也弓起来，见状李知勋立马撤了手指只留一根轻压在和前列腺紧挨着的内壁，也不用力刺激，一下下轻缓地戳弄。  
  
射精前的快感被拉长，权顺荣甚至没了呻吟的力气，抽搐着抱紧李知勋，射精的时候一股股喷在他衬衣上，白色的星星点点挂在布料上。  
  
李知勋对着他张开的大腿撸了几下也射出来，全都黏在权顺荣的大腿根。  
  
射完之后权顺荣突然要抱，李知勋也不管一塌糊涂的衣服，伸手揽住权顺荣的肩膀，两个人鼻息都喷在彼此的肩膀上，火热的两团。  
  
“胜澈哥走了几天了。”权顺荣的声音低到几近听不见，李知勋也没有听清他说什么，只能通过默契猜测自己没有听到的那一部分内容。  
  
他没想到对方会问这个，本来放松的身体变得有些僵硬，顿了一顿然后说：“一整个月了吧。”  
  
“我想他了。”权顺荣这句话在心里憋了整整三十天，今天终于愿意说出口，他的声音颤抖着，低低的钻进李知勋的耳朵眼儿，牵扯住他的心也发痒。

那之后他们两个人有默契地不在崔胜澈这个问题上交流，心里其实都记得清楚。并且他们两个人都无比清楚崔胜澈在这段三人关系中起到的作用，已经远远超越了一剂缓和。

气氛一下变得尴尬，权顺荣还拥着李知勋的背，像做错事的小孩，用秃秃的指甲在李知勋背上画圈，一个圆两个圆。

他本来想问李知勋他是不是不该问这个问题，谁知道李知勋只是轻声安慰他，生怕他不安似的紧搂着腰。  
  
崔胜澈那天离开后就仿佛人间蒸发般没有再出现在两个人面前。家里也没有回，花店自然也不来开了，那一浴缸漂亮的绣球花淋了雨，再开店的时候全部被埋进一旁的树下。  
  
发现那人消失的事实后他依旧每天准时来开店，虽然甚微但还是抱着找到崔胜澈的希望。来来往往的学生们鲜少有人打听崔胜澈，仅有几个问两句的老顾客，对崔胜澈本人也是知之甚少。  
  
李知勋则是搬回他给崔胜澈买的公寓，把那边的书房当自己的新工作室写稿件，每天傍晚的时候夕阳从阳台落地窗打进来，晒得书房都是暖橙色。直到那人离开他才有心思注意到崔胜澈在书房里放的那些小物件，他从各地带回来的纪念品，崔胜澈都仔细地放进柜子里。

“顺荣，”李知勋不知道说些什么好，“你相信他会回来么？”

这还是他第一次在权顺荣面前展露出自己无措的样子——他们两个人之间更多的是权顺荣单方面的依靠，所以李知勋总是会在意对方的看法。

“会，我相信胜澈哥。”

权顺荣的回答很坚定，李知勋这才突然意识到其实权顺荣在不知不觉间和他同样依赖起崔胜澈。

或许我们三个人就应该纠缠下去。他即使这么想了却没有说，却耳朵尖听见花店外面的动静。

“这家伙也开了呢……”

那声音有点像崔胜澈的，李知勋有默契地和权顺荣对视，也不管衬衣上奇怪的液体还未干，随便抓了外套就跑出去。

“胜澈，”他声音比人先到，推开门就看见崔胜澈拉着行李箱站在那颗木芙蓉面前，仔细地盯着艳粉色的花瓣，好像什么都没有发生似的很自然地回头，“知勋你知道么？芙蓉花开一天能变三次呢。咦？顺荣呢？不是一直是他在打理花店么？快叫他也出来看。”

权顺荣这才蹬上裤子，跌跌撞撞地跑出来，头发却还散乱着，脸蛋上的潮红也没有褪去，见到崔胜澈却突然谨慎地隔开一段距离站着，不知道为什么人也紧张起来，紧紧攥着已经被揉皱的围裙。

“哥？”

“顺荣把花照顾得很好呢，没想到我今天运气真不错，回来就看到花开了。”

另外两个人就保持着一开始的姿势楞在原地，只有崔胜澈自在地来回踱步看花，看这俩还是副见鬼了的模样，就站在中间。

“我也没有离开很久吧，你俩就在我的地方做爱了，”他脸上的表情像刚刚修炼成型的小狐狸，伸出鼻子闻两个人身上还没有散去的体液味道，指头戳在一团糟的衬衣布料上，虽然狡猾却纯真的，“有点嫉妒……”

……

“哥又去哪里了呢，顺荣每天都在想你啊。”李知勋说话的同时像抚摸宠物一样轻抚崔胜澈后脑勺的头发，长度变长了许多，发尾扫着脖颈。

他被两个人摁在花店软和的地毯上，身后抵着权顺荣，面前对着李知勋。

他已经被脱光，以跪趴的姿势夹在两个人中间，李知勋明显才射过不久的分身却已经半勃地凑在他面前，哪怕是刚才还沉浸在高潮余韵的权顺荣，也握着性器抵着他的背。

早知今日，当初就不应该买那么多方便做爱的东西放在花店里。

“我说，倒也不用我一回家就把我吃干抹净吧，我还要倒时差啊……”崔胜澈用了家这个词，惹得李知勋眼睛里的东西变得更深，下一秒就挺腰把自己往崔胜澈嘴巴里送。

“哥到底去了哪里？”权顺荣倒是不紧不慢地揉捏他的大腿根，崔胜澈这边的皮肤格外娇嫩，以前做爱的时候哪怕撞得狠了都会红到第二天，他自然不会放过这个好机会，凑过去留下一个微微泛紫的深红色吻痕。

崔胜澈嘴上说着不想要，胯下却已经勃起了，说话的声音也懒洋洋的：“嗯……去了欧洲，去了顺荣巡演的地方。”

“哥？”权顺荣呆住了，“所以哥只是去旅行了？”

“我只是也想要拥有一些知勋没有的和顺荣一起的回忆啊。”他理所当然地，话音刚落就伸出舌头从根部舔起李知勋的阴茎，同时小声地：“我可没有什么进步哦……如果你刚刚被顺荣舔了，不要拿我和他比。”

“我可是对着你的SNS把所有能找到的地方都去了呢。”说实话，才射过精的性器味道不是很好，他没舔一会儿就皱着眉头吐出来握在手里，像往常那样握在手里要帮李知勋打出来，“顺荣难道不应该感动一下么？”

“呜……哥，真的有被你感动到。”

这场合有点奇怪，李知勋想要停下来和崔胜澈好好讲，但是记忆里这种时候崔胜澈总喜欢靠性行为来逃避现实问题，此时自然也是十分积极，哪怕是平时不擅长的也积极地凑上来要做。

他的动作僵在原地，崔胜澈或许心虚，更加积极地取悦自己背对着的权顺荣，被印下一个吻痕的大腿凑在对方的面前晃动，在这方面权顺荣比李知勋好对付多了，随即按照对方料想的那样用硬邦邦性器在穴口戳弄。

“可以直接进去么？”他扒开崔胜澈的屁股，“就算胜澈哥会痛也想要直接进去，反正……反正哥也没说一句话就消失了那么久，当做是惩罚哥也可以吧。”

崔胜澈虽然主动凑上去，临了却有些害怕地摇头，身体却没有办法躲开权顺荣，身后像被劈开似的疼痛，但是好像又有些活着了的实感，就算有一些心里准备还是痛的叫出声，第一嗓子就带了欲泣的声音。

“顺荣啊，太痛了……”他几乎是咬着后槽牙才能讲出话，即使用了安全套和润滑剂，直接被插入还是很难捱。

权顺荣究竟还是心软，听见他的声音就放缓了动作等着崔胜澈适应，李知勋怎么可能放过这个机会，见缝插针叫崔胜澈用手帮他打。对方的习惯和权顺荣不太一样，格外喜欢轻轻摁压冠状沟周围的皮肤，如此一来硬的就很快，对方于是就着唾液的润滑帮李知勋撸，唾液有些干了就又闭着眼睛舔得湿润。

专心在别的事情上后穴放松得也很快，夹着自己的穴肉放松的同时权顺荣就动起来，他顶进去的时候崔胜澈还含着李知勋的阴茎，猝不及防地吞到底，还没来得及呜咽，就被权顺荣激烈的动作顶得强制进入了情欲。

该死，这两人不做爱的吗？怎么这个时候一个比一个兴奋。

崔胜澈也不知道为什么自己许久没有过性生活的身体适应得那么快，没两下就软下来任其他两个人玩弄，嗓子里的声音也控制不住溢出来。

“哥明明是最想做的。”李知勋这个时候就喜欢用高高在上的语气说敬语，明明平时不怎么叫哥哥，偏偏要在做爱的时候装出一副懂事弟弟的样子，明明性器还在哥哥手里毫不留情地抽动，趾高气扬的样子。

两张嘴都塞着男人的性器，整个人都被填满，权顺荣在身体里顶弄的同时崔胜澈也撸动着自己的阴茎，加上长时间飞行的劳累所以射的非常快，射精之后腰便软塌塌地任权顺荣搂住往里操干，手上也没了劲儿，但还是软绵绵握着李知勋的。

“可以射在哥脸上么？”旅行一圈回来他的肤色依旧很白，有一点情欲的红就晕得非常明显，李知勋握住崔胜澈的手掌给自己撸，将要射精的时候伸手捧住崔胜澈的脸颊，虽然是问句语气却没在商量。话音刚落就射出来，量不多，但还是挂在纤长的睫毛上让对方有一边的眼睛没有办法睁开。

权顺荣也射了，从崔胜澈身体里退出来之后有些疲惫地躺在一边喘粗气。

“我们好好谈谈吧，胜澈。”李知勋捏住崔胜澈的下巴，因为颜射所以脸蛋上都是亮晶晶的体液，刘海上也沾了男人的精液，因为是第二次射精所以要稀薄一些，顺着发丝流下来一点。崔胜澈显然还有些失神地，微张嘴巴，抬头看李知勋眼神还迷茫地点头。

不过今天肯定是不行的，权顺荣从行李箱里找出几件衣服，盘算着三个人现在的模样怎么回家才好。

TBC.


	8. 来日方长（8）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 红色的虾壳打开，里面是洁白细腻的虾肉，几只并排躺在骨瓷的白色盘子里。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 勋荣澈3批/请看清攻受/包养情节  
随便搞搞

权顺荣第一次见崔胜澈剥虾的样子，他仔细想来，和崔胜澈相处的一段时间里，好像真的很少见他这样子。

具体怎么描述呢？嗯，更加生活的样子。  
  
他们在家里点了外卖，到了之后李知勋突然有工作，还在餐桌上就掏出来了电脑，让自己和崔胜澈先吃。  
  
从花店回家的路上，一路上其实都有很多话想要说，但是这时候却意外的在三个人中间充满的只有沉默，权顺荣伸筷子往崔胜澈盘子里夹了几块年糕，他低头张嘴示意对方喂他，权顺荣小心翼翼地，怕酱汁沾到对方下巴上，怕筷子尖戳到对方的腮帮子。  
  
崔胜澈带着一次性手套剥开虾子，红色的虾壳打开，里面是洁白细腻的虾肉，几只并排躺在骨瓷的白色盘子里。  
  
有点烟火气的场景，李知勋另一边在点烟，桌上胡乱摆着打开的没有打开的啤酒罐子，权顺荣有点恍惚，他平时很少观察生活，把着画面记到脑海里，和之前的进行比对，才发现自己脑海里这样具象的场面其实很少。  
  
他更多记得的是感受，比如跟李知勋在一起的时候他更多关于舒适地回忆，而跟崔胜澈在一起的时候，起初很多小心翼翼的时刻——这哪怕是现在也会有的，不过现在更多的是具有被认可和认同的感受。  
  
和李知勋在一起的时候，对方也并不会反对他，不过他们两个人的相处方式，从来都是支持大于理解的，从最开始时候开始就是这样，或许是给予对方的信任过多所以显得关心太少。  
  
但是朝对方直接转达情感，好像又太直接，不符合一直以来的模式。  
  
所以仔细想想，他和李知勋的情感问题，并不是两个人之间出现了裂隙和变心，只不过两个人都习惯性地避开不好解决的那些问题，而答案全叫崔胜澈解出来了。  
  
可是这么说未免又显得对崔胜澈太过残忍，但是情感关系里又有谁能够对待自己的爱人抱有完全健全的想法，权顺荣尽然一开始是因为其他的原因接触到崔胜澈，如今也产生了不想要放弃的复杂情感。  
  
他突然想起对方说过的，他们都是这段畸形关系的缔造者。  
  
但他不觉得，或许对于外界的看法比较钝感，或许是因为足够喜欢所以变得盲目。  
  
毕竟就像刚才提到的，权顺荣是个被感受主导的人，三个人在一起的场景，比如现在，比起印刻在脑海里清晰的画面和细节，他觉得更加温暖。  
  
“所以哥接下来打算怎么办？”人一舒服下来就容易得意忘形，权顺荣自然是走在冒失的最前端，话甫一出口才意识到不对，原本尴尬的场面变得更加尴尬，连风雨不动安如山的李知勋都停下了敲键盘的手，半茫然地看着权顺荣。  
  
两个人眼神交流里权顺荣已经被对方骂了一通，可是没有人敢真的开口说话。  
  
要说崔胜澈还是崔胜澈，手上的动作丝毫没有变化，依旧慢条斯理地剥虾，手指尖因为总是捏住硬而尖的虾壳所以有点泛红。  
  
“不怎么办啊……我要是没想通为什么要回来啊。”他把剥好的一碟虾摆在李知勋面前，见那人没有动作还在看电脑，就故意摆在键盘上，“我说你们俩这大气都不敢喘的，不会真的是把我当外人了吧。”  
  
权顺荣说到底还是在思考问题上想的太少，还天真地以为真的如同对方说的那样，这件事情上是自己和李知勋顾虑太多。  
  
“哥难道不是在害怕么？”李知勋终于舍得说话，把电脑合上之后满脸平静地注视着崔胜澈的脸，“明明在害怕自己的决定会不会打扰到这份平衡，所以都如履薄冰不是么？”  
  
还真的叫李知勋说到点子上，崔胜澈被看穿，听罢有些自我放弃地摘了一次性手套往嘴巴里灌啤酒，脸上的表情颓丧这，能够看出微弱的不符合他一直以来形象的小混混样子：“我说，也不用这么快就戳穿我。”  
  
他撇嘴，嘴唇因为才接触过低温的易拉罐所以泛白，在当下的场景衬托得他更加无措。权顺荣想要说些什么替他开脱，可是又觉得李知勋的想法肯定比自己成熟和可靠，最后还是作罢。  
  
李知勋自然也注意到权顺荣这边翻覆的情绪和想法，这家伙好和坏都在于太顺从别人的想法，耳根子软，倒是没有别的，大多数时候读氛围的本领一绝，却鲜少在作出决定的时刻注意到自己的想法。  
  
“不如我们三个还是先住在一起看看？”李知勋看崔胜澈把虾剥完又去帮权顺荣擦面前桌面上的汤渍，生怕那人一个不小心蹭到袖子上。只是不作声色地把装虾的碟子往前推一推，夹几只进崔胜澈的碗。

  
  
“哥要不要试着粗暴一点？”  
  
其实崔胜澈真的是个非常柔弱并且温吞的人，不然李知勋在做爱的时候也不会这么说。  
  
权顺荣突然意识到这件事，是在几天后他们三个一起做爱的时候发觉的。  
  
于是按照李知勋的提议，他们三个人暂时地在现状没有出现问题前开始同居，这其实不是特别怪异，权顺荣和李知勋身边的朋友，也有人进行类似的关系，甚至有的比他们的还要纠缠不清。  
  
日子倒没有怎么复杂的，甚至连李知勋也闲下来，三个人都开始围着那一小间花店转。  
  
倒是没有再像之前那样总是在做爱，毕竟三个人都意识到肉体关系只是添加剂，并非沟通的最佳良方。  
  
但不做也是不可能。  
  
权顺荣同李知勋一起拥着崔胜澈，被夹在最中间的崔胜澈前后被两个人用不同的方式摆弄，呜咽着泛了一些眼泪。  
  
因为敏感他做爱的时候眼角总是红红的，权顺荣在正面拥着崔胜澈的胸部，头凑在脖颈处咬住肩颈处的皮肤，上面已经落了几个吻痕，有权顺荣留下的，也有李知勋的。  
  
“哥要不要试着粗暴一些？”再次说出这句话的时候李知勋在背后捏住崔胜澈的臀部玩弄，虽然听起来像是提供建议，实际情况下却让人觉得像在要挟。  
  
因为崔胜澈的性器被李知勋握在手里，手指间沾了前液再从顶端的铃口处摁住向下撸动，手指故意在柱身膨胀的同时缩紧。如此被如此把玩的同时被要求粗暴一些，崔胜澈还真的把握不到状况，有些迷茫地重复李知勋说的话：“粗，粗暴一些？”  
  
权顺荣顺着李知勋的意思，从对方面前退后了一点，握住崔胜澈白皙的小腿，让他的脚趾抵在自己的大腿根，就凑在囊袋旁边，压着他让他用力。  
  
“胜澈的话，可以做任何事情。”他褪下自己的内裤，示意崔胜澈踩上去，抬眼故作无辜地盯着对方，再顺从地垂下去。  
  
崔胜澈大概懂了他的意思，还未帮权顺荣足交几下就能够听见低声的轻喘，想起李知勋刚才说的话，尽力模仿出强势的样子：“顺荣，被……被我踩的话，就那么……那么爽么？”

明明是自己想出来的句子，说出来却打结巴。  
  
“是的，喜欢，喜欢你踩在我身上。”  
  
权顺荣没有像平时一样说半语，而是为了气氛说了敬语。  
  
自然懂得让权顺荣更加舒服的方法，虽然用脚不是非常的方便但还是很快就掌握到了节奏，崔胜澈两只脚都凑过去，轻踩住底下阴囊的同时脚趾在阴茎上来回移动，沾上一点前列腺液就顺畅地一滑到底，经过冠状沟的时候快感非常强烈，权顺荣只得用双手支撑身体，才能够承受住渐渐涌现出来的快感。  
  
“这里变得好硬了呢……顺荣好色……”崔胜澈用脚拼命取悦着权顺荣，红着脸说，这样的体位意味着自己下半身的模样也被对方看了个全部，也知道李知勋还没有开口，意味着还有更加难堪的事情在后面等待自己。  
  
如此想着身体却更加兴奋，还来不及应付这边，果然身后的李知勋就凑了过来，跪在一边拉过崔胜澈的右手抚在自己已经勃起的阴茎上：“胜澈，也帮帮我。”  
  
他也用了敬语，可是被两个人夹击，崔胜澈完全没有主动的感觉，还是像在被他俩挑逗，可还是伸手握住了李知勋的分身：“好色情啊，知勋，脑子里是不是一直在想……在想这种事情呢？”  
  
“是，因为胜澈很漂亮所以一直在想和胜澈做爱的事情。”李知勋笑着回他，嗓音低沉的，眼尾弯出好看的弧度，眼神里的情绪能够很轻松地捕捉到情欲的部分，深邃的部分则是让人看不清。  
  
“做爱的事情……唔……”话说到一半，崔胜澈整个人身上泛起粉红色，虽然平时很擅长逗权顺荣，这个时候被两个人联合起来一起逗却还是害羞，垂下头收回踩在权顺荣下半身的脚，手也从李知勋的胯下挪开了，整个人无措地缩在中间：“我，我还是不行。”  
  
另外两个人双双笑了，权顺荣又起身再次将崔胜澈困在中间，挺立的分身顶着对方的。  
  
“热……”崔胜澈小声地嘟囔，被两个人夹在中间本来身体就变得十分敏感，更何况其他两个人的炙热都紧紧贴着他的，他知道接下来要发生什么，不自觉张大了双腿。刚才说过的话还萦绕在他脑海里，被激起情欲就更热情地开口：“唔……想要……”  
  
“胜澈想要什么？”  
  
“对啊，哥不说清楚的话，我和知勋可不知道你想要什么哦。”  
  
难为情地闭上眼，崔胜澈沉声：“想要，想要被插……”  
  
“那哥来选一个吧，”权顺荣舔着下嘴唇凑近他的脸，注视他的眼神带着故意惹他的意思，“我和知勋，哥比较想要被谁插呢？”  
  
“唔，不知道，但是……但是屁股很痒，想……想要被快点进入。”  
  
李知勋则是伸手像安慰小动物那样揉着他的头发：“胜澈还说自己不行，明明说这样的话就很擅长来着。”  
  
和权顺荣交换了眼神，李知勋转过去从身后抱住崔胜澈，双手掰开他的大腿正对着另一个人，权顺荣性子急，三根手指沾了润滑，在穴口处胡乱摸了两把就伸进去。  
  
能够感觉到崔胜澈身体猛地紧绷，两个人同时伸手拍在屁股和大腿上示意他放松，权顺荣手指的动作很慢却坚定地做扩张，等到这人的身体开始变软，才将自己的性器抵在入口处：“哥明明也很色，身体也总是很配合，皮肤却总是红红的呢，眼睛也红红的……唔……明明就是成年人的色情样子，却总是在害羞呢。”  
  
“搞得弟弟们在犯错一样。”李知勋也在一边煽风点火。

崔胜澈吸得很紧，湿滑的内壁紧贴住入侵的性器，很快就能找到体内的敏感带，权顺荣挺腰的时候明显感觉到对方身体的变化。

身体里的异物感如今已经能够很轻松地适应了，却因为体位的缘故，韧带被拉扯得吃痛，崔胜澈皱眉头，聪明地知道不应该央求权顺荣，转过头朝李知勋撒娇。也不说什么，只是嘴里嘟囔，含糊不清的抱怨。

两个人谁都没有松开他，仍然保持当下的姿势，李知勋半调笑地戳权顺荣的肩膀，话却说给崔胜澈听：“顺荣，看来你还不够努力。”

权顺荣大力地插进去，抵在敏感点上不再动作：“唔……看来还是我不够努力，嗯？”

“哥还想要么？”

“嗯……不要说这种话了……”

“那就是不想了。”说完就要抽出来。

“不……不是！”身体后面收紧了，同样折磨起权顺荣难耐的欲望，崔胜澈身体里空虚的部分让他没有办法回避问题，更何况李知勋还有一搭没一搭玩弄他的分身，惹得身体发痒，“想要……想要被顺荣干……”

权顺荣又再次动腰，动作带出来的润滑随着动作发出水声，三个人的身体贴在一起，李知勋则是用热情的目光看着另外两个人充满情欲的样子：“嗯……”

崔胜澈快疯了，因为李知勋突然停下了抚慰他性器的手，此时只是转移了阵地吻他的耳朵，湿漉漉的水声，再顺着漂亮的颈线顺延到肩膀上。总是觉得难耐，呻吟之中身后咬得愈发紧：“用力……唔……再用力一些，操……把我操坏也可以。”

“看来哥还是喜欢被粗暴……嗯？”

三个人的体位很容易就能够看清崔胜澈被玩弄到一塌糊涂的身体。“不如胜澈低头看看顺荣是怎么插的。”像是被李知勋的声音蛊惑，崔胜澈真的低头看两个人身体连接的地方，视觉上的刺激加快了欲望的堆积，他紧抓住权顺荣的肩膀，配合着抽插的动作，好像连李知勋也在后面推着他，呻吟都被撞碎。

“哥，舒服么？”

“嗯……很舒服……”

“哥知道现在是谁在干你么？”

“是，是……是顺荣……唔……”  
  
权顺荣高潮的时候没有射在里面，他没戴套，并且也害怕引起对方身体不舒服，射过之后李知勋立马换了他的位置，急切地戴上套子就从后面插入还没有合上的小穴。  
  
崔胜澈刚才也高潮了，却没有射出来东西，因为前端的分身没有被一直玩弄所以只是被刺激前列腺迎来的干性高潮。

“太狡猾了，被两个人……唔……这不是犯规嘛。”还在高潮的余韵中，崔胜澈的后穴还没有休息就被李知勋插入，很顺利地捅到底。

“哥明明也很享受。”不仅仅是下身，崔胜澈整个人都被捅的发软，不似权顺荣在做爱的时候会更多照顾崔胜澈的想法，李知勋更多时候只是我行我素，闷声在沾满各种液体的身后进出。

他不否认，在三个人一起做爱前他有过很多不同的令人脸红的性幻想，但是哪个都没有如今这些来得更加刺激销魂。

尽然不知道未来还会发生什么，但是他愿意沉溺其中。

或许是已经高潮过一次的缘故，崔胜澈一直不断地收紧后穴，李知勋皱眉拍他的屁股，同时也更用力操他：“变得迫不及待起来了啊……”

“嗯，嗯……因为很爽……”

太过激烈地度过了不应期，崔胜澈再次硬起来之后没一会儿就被李知勋操射了，两个人一同高潮，被权顺荣握在手掌心的分身随着小幅度的顶弄射了很多出来，沾在权顺荣的手掌心和胸前。

权顺荣最近没有再去美黑，白回来的很快，乳白色的精液沾在胸前，还有些半遮住浅粉色的乳头，李知勋看他觉得下半身又发紧，如果不是因为崔胜澈当下的情况有些糟糕，甚至想要和权顺荣再做一次。

“顺荣，知勋，嗯……喜欢……”

“哥说什么？”

“喜欢……想要一直在一起。”

“哇，这哥真的疯了吧，平时一副不在意的样子……看来真的要好好‘拷问’才能知道点东西啊。”

“我之前不就和你说……”

崔胜澈最后晕晕乎乎不知道自己和剩下两个人说了什么，大脑对记忆和快感进行了优化处理，事后他只记得李知勋和权顺荣一起带他去浴室清洁，两个人围绕着他说了很多话。

好像他们三个人在一起的时候自己总是被围绕在中间转呢……他迷迷糊糊地想。

可是这种感觉，不太喜欢，感觉像在被特殊对待，因为他是所谓的第三人，所以就要被当做中心么？

有点奇怪。

这问题在崔胜澈的心里酝酿了几天，还是在一段时间过后迎来了爆发，其实只是个没有什么特别的早上，但李知勋刚接了咖啡坐在餐桌上，就感觉到崔胜澈在不高兴。

权顺荣肯定也感觉到了，因为那人对着灶台炒蛋，背却打得很直，显然的不自在样子。

“胜澈早上要去花店么？我刚好要去学校处理点事情，可以一起。”李知勋主动开口打破微妙的沉默气氛，权顺荣在他身后想要蹭他的咖啡喝，就自然地把自己的马克杯递过去。

炒鸡蛋被摆上桌，权顺荣揩了一把额头上的汗珠：“啊，那我和哥一起去花店？刚好今天也没什么事。”

崔胜澈还在看手机，刷出一些没什么意思的今日新闻：“没事的，不用载我去可以的。”

“那哥一会儿我陪你出门？”权顺荣拉开椅子在李知勋对面坐下，餐桌上变成两个人围住崔胜澈的场面。

“你们不用都看我怎么办啦。”崔胜澈显然开始变得焦虑，为了掩盖自己的不安和抚平自己的情绪灌了一大口橙汁，酸味顺着喉咙下去的同时又涌上头。

权顺荣闭嘴了，李知勋却一副偏要惹得崔胜澈开口地，故意说话刺激他：“你不用这么想啦，我们也都没事，都看你啊。”

所以为什么要围着我转啊！搞得我更像插足进来的那个人了不是么？

崔胜澈短暂的沉默后终于爆发出来，他原本就觉得自己和当下的场景不搭，这样一来就更觉得自己难堪。

哥。

李知勋早就预见到这场面，抬头看他，却还是坐着，叹气同时没有站起来的意思，只是真挚地盯着崔胜澈：“哥，你的压力太大了，不用想这么多也可以的，我们三个人中间，两个人的相处模式都不一样，只不过我们都在相处的过程中太关心哥，所以才会变成这样的。”

“可是明明……”

“所以之前才一直说想要谈谈啊，哥为什么总是在回避呢？”权顺荣真的鲜少见崔胜澈这个样子，怯怯地拽着他的衣袖，“哥，我和知勋真的都很喜欢你，况且我们俩的相处模式就是彼此都不通气。”

“是因为太喜欢哥了所以变成这样的。”

“但是我们三个人……”

“哥只要做自己就好了，”李知勋伸手，就着当前的姿势牵住崔胜澈握成拳头的手，因为动摇所以已经松开了一些，“哥你奉献的心太强烈了，偶尔不用那么为我们考虑也可以的。”

可是……

崔胜澈依旧紧皱着眉头，因为用力咬住下嘴唇所以那里变成了深红色。

权顺荣见状凑上前抱住他，用湿热的舌头在对方的下唇上打转，吻到崔胜澈不再咬自己的下唇才松口：“哥就别想那么多了，倒不如考虑一下如果我跟知勋真的分开，哥要怎么选才好。”

“权顺荣你又在说胡话了。”

“怎么了？说胡话不行么，略略略。”

“好了好了，你俩别闹了，李知勋你嘴下留情点，别欺负顺荣。”

“明明是权顺荣先说胡话的。”

“就算是胡话……摆脱我你还想得美咧，这辈子都不放过你。”

TBC.


	9. 来日方长（9）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 不过也无所谓，他们不但有无数个夜晚，也同样会有无数个清晨。

李知勋帮同事代课，刚把点名册放在讲台上的时候就看见教室后排两个格外好认的身影——与其说是格外好认，倒不如说是很难叫人不注意。

权顺荣为之后的演出需要染了一头红发，崔胜澈好不容易养好一头黑发，又陪着那人去漂银，教室后排发亮的两颗脑袋。

还没打上课铃，或许是因为他站在讲台上的样子太严肃，所以底下的学生们也都正襟危坐。阶梯教室很大，门打开，从教室后面跑进来个急急忙忙的学生，左顾右盼才在前排找到了自己同学的位置。

他抬眼看看李知勋，难堪地压低了声音凑在一边对上室友：“你怎么不给我打电话？我差点睡过去。”

“这不还没上课呢嘛，再说了座位都给你占好了，快坐下吧。”

李知勋不动声色地收回总是控制不住往上瞟的眼神，放轻声音想让自己的形象看起来亲和一些：“很早的时候，有人教过我，不要把鸡蛋都放在同一个篮子里。”

“那老师……是准备了两个篮子么？”前排的学生立马哄笑起来，其间有人这么问了一句。

最近他的事情在学校里传出来几个不同的版本，虽然经过都不太一样，结果都是知道他正处于复杂的情感关系中。

他当然懂得那句两个篮子的意思，复杂么？他在心里暗自叹气，后排的学生们明显也被前排感染到，哄声中也听见那两个人的，崔胜澈带着鼻音的笑声特别明显，而权顺荣，则是隔得老远都能看清笑得开心而眯起来的眼镜。

“那你们有没有想过老师或许还有更多更多篮子呢？”上课铃响之前李知勋游刃有余地笑着回答。

说起来，这还是权顺荣最初拿来教育自己的。

高中毕业那天晚上，仪式刚刚结束权顺荣就拉着他进了会场里的卫生间，脱了裤子就急切地叫李知勋操进来，好像仪式一样急迫的节奏。李知勋摸自己的裤子口袋，不知道什么时候自己放在里面的钱夹不见了，他准备的两只套子全在里面，当下没有办法，又脱了裤子，硬邦邦的分身抵在对方圆润的臀肉上不知道怎么办。

“虽然和小勋无套做也可以，不过……”权顺荣笑眯眯从衬衣胸前的口袋里掏出一只安全套，“不过永远不要只做一手准备，你说是不是。”

后来李知勋真的随身在两个地方都装上安全套。权顺荣听说之后脸红着埋怨过：“谁叫你在这上面做二手准备啦！”

他后来把这件事告诉给崔胜澈听，那会儿这两个人还不互相认识。他和崔胜澈在学校办公室的沙发上做爱，对方正在帮他带安全套，因为第一只没有戴好正在拆第二只，边缘的锯齿不够锋利，只好用牙齿咬。

“这难道不好么？”崔胜澈又伸手撸了两把才从顶端套下去，“顺荣很好啊。”

这就叫李知勋想到了那个人的脸，皱起鼻子笑出来：“他是很好。”

“哇……”崔胜澈说话的同时扶着沙发靠背坐下去，“果然还是金主啊，当着情妇的面都能说老婆的。”

他用了女性化的称呼，表情也柔软，倒有那么一丝像真的女孩子。李知勋捏着他的腰：“他应该会很喜欢你。我说真的，如果你们遇见的话，大概我这台戏就没得唱了。”

“羡慕顺荣。”崔胜澈说，在两个人高潮的时候抱紧了李知勋凑在耳边，“也希望知勋可以总是提起我。”

“你们不一样。”

“哇，出现了……这不就是经典渣男发言吗？他拥有我的过去，你拥有的是我的现在，那未来呢？是不是还要找个新的小宝贝。”

“我看你还能胡闹，看再来一次才能堵住你的嘴。”

当时的李知勋怎么也想不到，真的如他脑海里一瞬间闪过的那样，无法叫人想象到的，两条线交汇到了一起。

上课铃响了，那两个人不但没有走，还装模作样地从抽屉里套电脑和笔记本出来。李知勋蹲下去开电脑，却在没有人看见的地方偷抿起嘴角笑。

从来都没有什么两手准备，他只需要一只篮子。

冬天的李知勋带着另外两个人回了一趟本家，也不是什么特别的日子，就还是觉得要见一面比较好。母亲意外地比自己想象中的能够接受，父亲则是没有疑问的气得要死，毕竟自己几年前领权顺荣回来的事情那老头儿到现在还在生气。

不过好歹崔胜澈和权顺荣都比自己还会讨人欢心，吃完中饭等到午茶的时候自己爸妈已经被逗得合不拢嘴，反倒是自己像个不属于家里的外人。

他跑去阳台上抽烟，刚点上权顺荣就推了门也跑出来，刚刚在屋子里脱了外套，现在他只穿了件单薄的线衣，风一吹就往他怀里钻，搂着腰撒娇：“给我也来一口。”

权顺荣其实不会抽烟，但见崔胜澈和李知勋抽多了总想试，可怎么也学不会，刚把李知勋递给他的烟卷含到嘴里，一小口就皱着眉头还给他。咳嗽的同时抱怨怎么崔胜澈和李知勋这么喜欢这东西。

李知勋笑得眼睛迷成两条缝，问他怎么跑出来了。“胜澈哥做很好的，你就别担心了，不用担心他……”权顺荣彻底钻进李知勋披着的大衣外套里，就和他一起靠在栏杆上看外面的景色。

回头看，崔胜澈坐在两个老人中间也是游刃有余，李知勋盯着有点不可思议的权顺荣：“怎么一副这样子。”

“没……就是，没见过胜澈哥这样，感觉有点……有点怪怪的。”

“所以开始我才说这男的很危险啊……别看他那样，该明白的事情心里抓的比你清楚。”

“什么啊，那是说我不好的意思咯。”

李知勋故意想逗他，故作为难，仔仔细细看了两眼权顺荣：“就那样吧。”

“李知勋今天我就抱着你从这里翻下去我们同归于尽。”

“宝贝儿，这是一楼，要真同归于尽你还不如考虑一下今天晚上你的屁股要怎么办。”

崔胜澈想着在父母家里权顺荣和李知勋会收敛一点，晚上三个人住在后院单独的屋子，没有床，三套被褥挨着摆在一起。他从淋浴间洗出来的时候另外两个人正在房间里各干各的，李知勋正对着电脑看学生提交上来的论文，皱着眉头键盘摁得老响，权顺荣只穿了上衣，三角裤把圆润的屁股包得很贴身。趴在被褥上玩手机，像个小孩子支棱着食指打消消乐，屁股就正对面无表情的李知勋。

哪怕这样气氛看起来并没有什么异样，于是崔胜澈轻手轻脚钻进被子里躺下，他今天累坏了，感觉这一天说得话比自己一个星期的都多，轻声说了句我先睡了就赶快闭上眼睛。

真的没有人来动他，心满意足地准备睡觉，崔胜澈还没有在地板上有供暖的房间里睡过觉，幻想应该会很舒服，希望自己一睁眼就是天亮。

事与愿违，崔胜澈凌晨是被一阵不算小的悉索声和胸前的重量给弄醒的，睁开眼睛两只胳膊交叉在自己身前，李知勋躺在自己左边权顺荣躺在另一边，正隔着自己互相抚慰。

他很快就完全清醒了，扭动着身体抓住两个人的胳膊放回去，又挪了两下被压到酸痛的身体，声音还是含糊的：“别闹了，要闹你们两个人一边睡去，别烦我。”

很快权顺荣的手又攀上来，这次没再跨过崔胜澈找李知勋反而是伸进被子里抓住崔胜澈的内裤边。

他的手很热，崔胜澈本来以为自己会被激住，结果没想到伸进来还是火热的一团。“哥，”权顺荣的声音和手上的感觉一样，热的同时黏着的，“哥也来做吧，明明都醒了。”

明明是你们两个人胡闹我才醒的好不好，崔胜澈求助的第一反应是看李知勋的脸色，转过去不知道那人在找什么东西已经坐起来开始翻包，看来这一遭是跑不掉了，他转过头看权顺荣，对方闭着眼睛就要吻他，而手早已经熟练地握住崔胜澈的下身开始抚慰。

他想自己也没好到哪里去，因为被权顺荣玩了几下他就硬了，涨红的分身顶端被对方握在掌心，另一只手在下面微微用力箍住触感柔软的囊袋，正难耐的同时还在想李知勋在做什么，下一秒就被套上一个小小的束缚环。

“嗯……”明明马上就要射精，快感被截断的感觉让人更加难受，这样一来权顺荣在手上的动作给人的感受都更加强烈，背后李知勋绑上那东西之后就倒了满手的润滑做扩张，屁股上很快就沾满了润滑液所以充满了黏腻感。

几近是央求着搂住权顺荣和他接吻，崔胜澈第一次高潮的时候射了几股精液，可是因为束缚环阴茎没有软下去，权顺荣拿纸巾擦手的时候李知勋的手又攀上来，刺激变得更加强烈和清晰，开始还压抑着呻吟，后来感觉放开了喉咙呜咽间求李知勋，又叫快一点又叫慢一点。

“唔……不要，不要再玩了……会，会坏掉的……”连续高潮了两次，崔胜澈的手死死抓着背靠着的被褥，上面已经沾了汗水所以泛着潮气，下半身却不受控制地往上顶，然而李知勋只是在第二次高潮之后有的没的抚摸着冠状沟处的软肉，时不时用力摁压阴茎上凸出的血管。

他还是没有软下去，在束缚下硬挺着，每一下的快感都比上次的更加强烈，权顺荣在他面前给自己扩张，同时含着挺立的乳尖，用牙齿恶意地使力啃咬，快感痛感说不上，崔胜澈的脑子早已经乱成一团，分辨不出身体各处的情况。

“原来爽过两次这里还能硬着。”能听到李知勋身体里带着的笑意，他越过崔胜澈的身体能看到权顺荣自己扩张的样子，那人一只手上下撸动着高涨的性器，一只手握着跟假阳具往屁股里塞。

又是三角裤又是玩具，看来权顺荣早有准备。李知勋舔湿自己干燥的嘴唇，想起权顺荣第一次和他回家里来，也是在这个房间里，被他摁在高垒起的寝具上半跪着操。

“胜澈要不要上顺荣。”他终于逃出自己的东西抵在崔胜澈身后，能够感觉对方的身体猛地缩紧，本来有一点点疲惫下去的分身又挺起来，因为发涨颜色变得很深。

“唔……”李知勋的话湿润地钻进崔胜澈耳朵里，他朦胧间睁眼，面前权顺荣正在玩自己，玩具在身体里进出的水声已经变得很大，权顺荣现在已经是完全可以被进入的状态，他看了两眼迷茫地回头看李知勋：“我也可以操顺荣么？”

他们三个人一起做的情况已经不在少数，但被夹在中间的总是权顺荣。不知道是因为害怕还是别的什么，当下他突然变得有些胆怯，可是面前的权顺荣一副欲求不满的样子，一横心就推到他，扒开臀肉就插进去。

权顺荣有些猝不及防，喘息突然变成尖细的呻吟，过后才意识到自己的声音太大，又咬着牙喘粗气——下次不能再学崔胜澈叫床的习惯了，搞得自己现在也一套一套的。

他身上的崔胜澈也没好到哪里去，他知道自己一插进权顺荣身后的李知勋就也会捅进来，自己的胳膊肘在权顺荣身边撑着，李知勋却拉住权顺荣大张的双腿，自己就被紧紧地夹在中间。

权顺荣就算被干两只手也不老实，胡乱地在崔胜澈背后乱摸，下身又把对方咬得很紧，崔胜澈想要动作却又被李知勋压着屁股和大腿所以不能轻易动作，只能等他控制节奏。

李知勋起初只是缓慢地顶弄，像是故意折磨另外两个人，崔胜澈的性器已经变得很敏感，随便的刺激都想让他渴求更多，只好在习惯了李知勋的节奏之后在间隙快速地在权顺荣身体里抽插两下，等到对方又压上来，才又像被抓出水面的鱼，毫无反抗之力随着对方动作。

“唔……”权顺荣只看得见面前的崔胜澈，三个人搂得太紧所以没办法腾出一只手抚慰自己的分身，看来今天是非要用后面高潮了，只好一直搂住对方夹紧小穴叫他再快一点，“胜澈哥再用力干我……”

“李知勋，李知勋……”崔胜澈俯下身吻了两下权顺荣的脸颊，那人很会夹，想要立马就吃到精液似的吸住他的下身，自己现在脸上的表情大概崩坏到了极致，能看见的权顺荣也没好到哪里去，眼神都有些空洞的，可身体还紧紧凑上来，“你快点……”

他只好央求身后掌控正常性爱节奏的李知勋，听见他的话对方就加快了一些动作，快感一下变得剧烈，叫崔胜澈直接骂了粗口：“操……好爽，要爽死了……李知勋，李知勋再快点。”

李知勋下半身更猛力的动作都意味着权顺荣也更加猛烈地被操弄，他身下两具纠缠在一起的身体上都是湿的，汗水都融在一起，权顺荣终于也被弄得骂了脏话，一边骂一边也叫李知勋快一点。叫了两声又觉得害羞，咬紧后槽牙的时候李知勋说：

“顺荣也不要忍了，被哥操舒服了就该叫啊……”李知勋扯着权顺荣的小腿能够感受到对方不熟控制的痉挛，在他每次更猛力操进去的同时都拉住对方的腿让三个人更加靠近，

“唔……都舒服，哥怎么操都舒服。”权顺荣几乎是哭着喊出来，吻崔胜澈的时候嘴巴里品出汗水的苦味和泪水的咸味，还有点空气里腥膻的体液味道。

无论怎么弄都是爽的，崔胜澈恍惚间甚至觉得自己的视角换到了权顺荣身上，又在意识游离间回到自己的脑袋里。

三个人一同高潮的时候崔胜澈下身的束缚环也被解开了，要不是已经被玩过几次，他甚至会觉得最后一次射精的感觉像失禁，他的下半身早已经不听他的使唤了，倒在一边的时候别说屁股了，连两条腿都无力地抻着。

当然被完成这样，售后服务是崔胜澈不必担心的，哪怕是李知勋和权顺荣光着脚在他身边走来走去，又是换被褥又是清洁的也耽误不了他闭眼。迷迷糊糊睡过去的时候崔胜澈想本来三个人约好了明天一早去散步看日出，现在想想大概是不可能了，他脑海里浮现出自己提出那个建议的时候权顺荣和李知勋对视一眼之后脸上出现的神秘表情。

原来是这个意思啊，他想原来自己早就被算计了。

多早呢，可能早到那个酒会上李知勋朝他伸出手的时候吧。

不过也无所谓，他们不但有无数个夜晚，也同样会有无数个清晨。

END.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 在我看来是毫无疑问的烂尾了，明明应该在第八章就结束，不应该拖到第九章还干一次，情感也不对节奏也不对反正什么也不对。  
不过！好歹是完结了！  
下一秒就成为我难堪回首的黑历史出道（不是）作品。


End file.
